Sonic Gone Wild 2: The Craziness Never Ends
by x.SodeNoZangetsu.x
Summary: Sequel to Sonic Gone Wild. Totally random! STORY COMPLETE! LAST CHAPTER IS UP!
1. We're Alive!

**I decided to make a sequel to Sonic Gone Wild for one: someone requested and two: I'm having writers block on my POC story so I'm doing this to get through it. Anyways, yeah… here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Sonic and co. I only own Radar and Cash. If I owned all them I'd be dancing in circles singing the French National Anthem (I'm not even French so…?) **

Sonic Gone Wild 2: The Craziness Never Ends

Chapter 1:

We're Alive!

Everyone was in a dark place. They couldn't see each other, but they felt each others presence. They all knew where they were, inside the apocalypse.  
"Does anyone know how we can get out of here?" Sonic asked. "I don't want to die and rot in a dark place."

"Yeah, and I don't want to miss the article in the news about it." Shadow said.

Sonic would've thrown something at him, but since they couldn't see each other he didn't want to hit someone else instead. Everything was silent. Sonic began to get irritated that no one answered his question.

"Hello, does anyone know how to get out of here?" Sonic asked again, his voiced raised slightly.

"There's a fat chance we can get out of here. If we're inside the apocalypse, we probably can't get out." Tails said in his scientific voice.

"I know a way." Shadow smiled.

"How?" everyone asked.

Shadow took out his favorite gun, his AK-47 and cocked it. He aimed it above him. If they got "swallowed" then they should be in a mouth. If Shadow shot the top of the mouth, it might open up and they could escape.

"Let's just say if anyone's above me, they better move." Shadow said.

"Oh, hang on then." Charmy yelled.

He was hovering above Shadow. The only way he could tell was that Shadow's voice came from directly below him. Charmy flew to the right and fell onto Vector.

"Ow, my scapula!" Vector yelled.

"But I landed on your head." Charmy pointed out.

"Oh, that explains why it doesn't hurt."

"Anyways, what was your idea, Shadow?" Sonic asked.

Shadow shot his gun scaring the crap out of Knuckles (who was sleeping).

"Holy mother of my great Aunt Helga!" Knuckles yelled leaping up.

"Who's that?" Rouge asked.

"My cousin's, mom's, grandma's, dog's, aunt twice removed." Knuckles replied with pride.

"Yeeeaaahh, Oookaaayyy then. Shadow, what's your brilliant idea?" Rouge asked.

Shadow waited to see if anyone was going to interrupt again. After a moment of noting but the sound of crickets and cicadas Shadow began explaining.

"Well, I can shoot my gun and maybe the mouth will open." Shadow explained.

"It's worth a try." Radar sighed.

Shadow aimed his gun again and fired repeatedly. He stopped and nothing happened.

"Great plan Shadow." Sonic muttered eating his foot.

"Oh, go cry in a book faker." Shadow muttered.

Suddenly everything began to shake. Everyone was tumbling and couldn't sit up straight. They had no idea what was happening.

"It's gonna explode!" Cash yelled.

"No it's not you idiot." Radar sighed.

A deep voice was now also joining the vibration. Only Tails knew what was happening.

"The apocalypse is going to sneeze!" he hollered.

Everyone began to scream. Then suddenly stopped remembering that was a good thing so they could get out. They all began cheering. A loud boom was heard and a bright light opened up in front of them. They were escaping! Everyone then flew forwards and out the mouth.

They all landed in a heap in Missouri. Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Rouge, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Radar, Cash and Amy all got up and began dancing in circles. But, wait! Someone was missing! It was…

"Knuckles! He's gone!" Rouge yelled.

"What happened to him?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know." Rouge said.

"He must still be in the apocalypse." Tails said fiddling with his bangs.

"No!" Rouge yelled.

Everyone put on a solemn face and mourned over Knuckles' loss. People were crying, they made a gravestone for him and were surrounding it with roses, Rouge was breaking down so hard she was close to having a seizure, there was even a man there playing a trumpet (A/N: He's playing that song that you usually hear in cartoons when someone dies. If anyone's seen Band Geeks, a spongebob episode, they play it on there).

Knuckles suddenly fell from the sky and landing on Sonic. He got up and was trying hard to keep his balance, dizzy from the fall. Rouge squealed and jumped on Knuckles.

"Where were you?" Shadow asked as everyone crowded around him.

"I don't know… I just suddenly… fell from the… sky- ROUGE GET OFF ME!" Knuckles yelled trying to pull Rouge off him.

Rouge let go and smiled sheepishly. Knuckles looked down remembering he had landed on something soft. He saw a flatted out Sonic who looked as though he had been run over by a Mack truck. Knuckles held in a laughed and picked up the 2D hedgehog. Shadow began to crack up and snatched Sonic away from him and threw Sonic across the horizon.

"Um guys, in case you haven't realized… We're in the middle of nowhere in Missouri." Radar said.

"If we're in the middle of nowhere, how do you know we're in Missouri?" Amy asked.

Radar pointed to a random billboard that just arose from the ground. That said: 'You are in ht middle of nowhere in Missouri. Next gas station is 500,000,000 miles from here. Enjoy your stay!'

"Well, that's obvious…" Charmy said.

"Ya think?" Vector smacked him in the back of his head.

"I NEVER think!" Charmy yelled.

"Like that's new…" Shadow muttered.

Everyone then began to slowly make there way towards the gas station so they could rest and call a taxi or an airport to get back to their home in Utah. A 500,000,000 mile journey, Whoop-dee-doo.

**I know you probably can't even come back from the apocalypse or even be swallowed by it in the first place. But, this site is called fanFICTION if I'm correct:) Review if you'd like. I'd like at least two… halo appears over head **


	2. Where's the Next Stuckey's?

**Here's chappie #2! It took a while I know, but either way it got here right... right? **

**Disclaimer: SEGA own Sonic I only own the dream of owning them all. I f I did… Sonic and Tails would be monkeys. O.o**

Chapter 2:  
Where's the Next Stuckey's?

Everyone was walking through the desert trying to find the gas station 500,000,000 miles from where they were. They had walked 23 miles so far leaving 499,999,977 miles left! Shadow and Knuckles were in the front arguing whether a tomato was a fruit or vegetable, Tails and Amy were behind them strangely holding hands and skipping like everything was fine and dandy, Rouge, Amy, Radar, Espio, Charmy and Cash were all talking about why they were in Missouri in the first place and Vector was in the very back chocking on the dry air.

"I need water!" Vector yelled.

Everyone turned around to watch the crocodile collapse on the ground and vultures begin circling him. Vector yelled he wasn't dead, but the vultures just continued to peck him. Vector got up with a vulture on his head and continued to walk with the rest of the group.

In the front of the pack, Knuckles was the first one to see Sonic leaning up against a cactus. He sighed and told everyone Sonic was back and they all groaned except Tails who cheered.

Sonic ran up to them and waved. Everyone lazily waved except Tails who was waving frantically. The group continued trudging to the desert facing sandstorms, rainfall at night and strangely enough… snow. O.o

"How can it be snowing in a desert?" Radar asked.

Everyone turned to Tails and regretted it when he went into a scientific theory about how snow and deserts don't go together. So, to end this, they all left him. Tails finally notice after about two hours and twirled his tails to catch up, not know he was creating a sandstorm doing so.

"Oh my gosh this is soooo long! Where's the next Stuckey's? I want a Pecan Log now!" Sonic yelled during an awkward silence. (A/N: I have no idea what a pecan log is, but my dad said that the restaurant Stuckey's is famous for them.)

"What the heck is a Pecan Log?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know." Sonic shrugged walking past him.

Shadow raised his eyebrow and then smacked himself in the head. Heading on their impossible journey, everyone had found something to occupy them. Knuckles was talking to Rouge, Shadow was plotting world domination, Charmy and the kids were playing hangman, Vector was listening to a horrible band and Sonic was walking ahead of everyone with his eyes closed.

While Sonic had his eyes closed, he walked right into a building.

"What the heck? Who put this building here…? IT'S A STUCKEY'S! PECAN LOGS!" Sonic yelled bolting inside.

Everyone else shrugged and followed the hedgehog inside. They saw him at the counter ordering food. He took out some money and walked over to the rest holding something that resembled corn.

"What… on… my… mother's… name… is… that?" Rouge asked.

"Do you even have a mom?" Radar asked.

"That's besides the point… Anyways, hedgehog, what is that?" Rouge asked glaring at the panther.

"A PECAN LOG!" Sonic squealed which made everyone in the restaurant turn to them.

"Shut up, faker, the whole world doesn't need to know you're eating that… whatever it's called…" Shadow muttered.

"I told you it's a pecan log!"

"Whatever. Let' get out of here… this place is creepy." Shadow shuddered.

Everyone left and continued on. Sonic was in the very back made obnoxious sounds while eating what he called food.

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE HECK UP AND STOP EATING LIKE A HEATHEN YOU HEATHEN!" Shadow yelled steam coming out of his ears.

Sonic stopped and threw the food behind him. It landed with a splat setting off a series of landmines. It sent the group soaring through the air all screaming but Tails and Charmy.

"I'm a bird!" Tails yelled flapping his arms.

"No, you're an annoying fox." Knuckles muttered.

"I believe I can FLY!" Charmy yelled.

"You already could…" Vector said.

"STOP RUINING OUR MOMENTS!" they both yelled.

Knuckles and Vector looked at each other and didn't say another word.

Minutes later they were still soaring through the air. Everyone had stopped screaming and was now bored and waiting to land. Knuckle and Shadow were playing chess and everyone was watching.

"Gee, Sonic, I didn't know you had such a powerful force to make food cause an explosion." Cash said.

Sonic smiled and was about to say something when he hit the ground. Everyone followed landing in a perfect line on the ground. They all got up and looked ahead of them and saw…

"CIVILIZATION!" Cash, Charmy and Sonic yelled.

Sonic took off followed by Tails then Charmy. Everyone looked at each other before following. Well, thanks to landmines there 500,000,000 mile journey ended sooner. They thanked Sonic for that and now all they have to do is find out a way to get back to Utah…

**Well, that's about it… Yup… oh yeah I forgot something… Review! It motivates me! Pwease? **


	3. Flight 6731 Has Been Canceled

**Next chapter… Hooray! Um, I own Radar and Cash nothing else… As always, enjoy. **

Chapter 3:

Flight 6731 Has Been Canceled

The group of animals walked into the gas station. The clerk behind the desk seemed oblivious that 11 animals just walked into his gas station. Everyone stepped back and let Rouge talk. Rouge sighed and walked towards the counter. Everyone slowly followed her.

"Uh, do you have a telephone?" Rouge asked.

Then man made no reply and just continued to read the newspaper. Rouge cleared her throat and tried again.

"Sir, do you have a telephone?" Rouge asked.

The man looked over the paper and jumped when he saw the swarm of animal's right in front of him. He twitched and put the newspaper down.

"Uh, yeah there's one right next to the restrooms." The man said.

"Thank you." Rouge smiled and walked off.

"POTTY! I HAVE TO GO POTTY!" Sonic yelled and took off to the restrooms.

"Not if I go first!" Knuckles yelled chasing after him.

The rest took one step away and spread out in the gas station looking for a snack.

"Hey Vector can I have this, can I huh, huh, can I? They look good and they're filled with sugar, I like sugar do you like sugar? PLEASE CAN I HAVE THEM!" Charmy yelled in one breath holding a bag of Gummy Worms.

"Charmy, you always have sugar in you even when you drink a glass of milk. Here, try these." Vector said holding up a bag of carrots.

"AHHHHH! The pain of a healthy food! Take it away take it away! AHHHHHH!" Charmy yelled shut his eyes and trembling like a mad man.

Vector quickly put the bag of carrots up to get Charmy to shut up. Just then the sound of a door being slammed on was heard everyone looked around the corner and found Sonic banging on the bathroom door. Apparently, Knuckles had beaten him to it.

"Knuckles, please come out! I have to go!" Sonic yelled.

A toilet flushed and Knuckles walked out. He looked at Sonic who was on the floor going in circles. Hey, Blue boy, bathroom's free." Knuckles said walking away.

"Finally!" Sonic yelled.

Just then Shadow walked into the restroom and slammed the door on Sonic. Sonic became red and screamed then blew up. Shadow in the bathroom, got scared from the explosion and poked his head out to see pieces of Sonic reassemble themselves to form Sonic. Sonic then dashed in the bathroom, pushing Shadow out.

"Hahaha! Physce!" Sonic yelled locking the door and relieving himself.

Shadow shrugged off and walked into the family restroom Sonic was too stupid to use.

After everyone was situated, they all met around a telephone booth. Everyone let Rouge call to get a taxi to take them to the airport. Rouge rolled her eyes and called a taxi. In .6132 seconds, there was a SUV taxi outside. Everyone piled in. Sonic pushed Vector out of the front seat and hopped into the front seat.

"To the airport my dear, Fredrick." Sonic said smiling with his eyes closed.

"My name's not Fredrick." The taxi driver muttered.

"Whatever, Alfonso, off we go." Sonic said waving his hand.

The taxi driver muttered some curses then drove off. Arriving at the airport, everyone got out. The taxi driver held out his hand. Sonic gave him a high-five.

"How about paying him?" Rouge asked.

"Paying you! Don't you know you just had celebrities riding in your car?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, right! You all were in that one movie! With the beginning with all the people! And then they lived happily ever after! I loved that movie! Now pay me…" the driver said.

"No way, Elias." Sonic said flatly.

"I want my $28!" the driver said.

"For Pete's sake Sonic just pay him!" Amy yelled.

"Fine, fine… but no tip…" Sonic said handing him a 50.

Knuckles and Shadow held guns up to their heads, but Rouge and Amy pulled them away. The driver drove away and the gang entered the airport. For some reason they all took a head count and noticed they lost Vector. They all shrugged and let it drop. Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge walked up to the counter (they were the oldest).

"Uh, we'd like 10 tickets to Utah please." Knuckles said.

"$592, please." The clerk said.

"WHAT!" Sonic yelled. "I'll have you know lady that we are all celebrities and-!" Shadow slapped a hand over Sonic's mouth and wrestled him to the ground.

Rouge sighed (she does that a lot in this chapter) and took out a credit card and handed it to the lady. The lady smiled and handed her 10 tickets.

"The boarding gate is B7. It's through the security, all the way at the far right. It departs in one hour fifteen minutes." The lady said. "Any suitcases?"

"Yep, here." Shadow said heaving a box onto the counter. It was a cardboard shoebox that said 'CAUTION! WILD ANIMAL OPEN ONLY IF YOU WANT TO GET RABIES!' The lady winced and took the box and set it down behind her.

"Who or what was in that?" Rouge asked as they walked back to the group.

"Sonic." Shadow smiled.

Knuckles gave him a high five. Rouge gave everyone their tickets and they headed for the security area. They all split up and went to a different person.

Shadow walked through the door and the detectors went off. He sighed. A security guard came up and began scanning Shadow.

"Sir, may I ask if you have any metal on you?" the guy asked.

"Uh, well, I have my AK-47… and my pistol… oh! And here's my machine gun and my hand grenade, and a bomb and my gun belt… my teddy bear… wait… _not_ my teddy bear… Okay, I'm done!" Shadow said looking down at the pile of weapons.

The security guy was staring at the pile of weapons as well. Shadow waited for him to be excused.

"Uh, dude, can I go now?" Shadow asked.

The guy nodded and Shadow walked over to Radar who had already finished.

"So, what was that all about?" Radar asked.

"I forgot to hide my guns so I had to take them all off." Shadow said.

"Ah. The thing went off on me because I have zippers on my pants." Radar said out of boredom.

"Cool."

Everyone had finished and they all headed down the hallway towards their plane. They had to go across a moving sidewalk to get there. Charmy and Cash zoomed on it and kept going on it over and over again.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Charmy yelled.

Espio and Radar had to pry them away from it so they wouldn't get kicked out of the airport. Then they'd never get home. They still had an hour until their plane came so they all went to Starbucks except Charmy and Chas who didn't need any coffee and Espio who hated the stuff. They got their drinks and went to sit down.

"Um, weren't we supposed to leave twenty minutes ago?" Tails asked looking at his watch.

"You're right. But the plane hasn't been called yet." Amy agreed.

Knuckles went to get up to check the screen when the intercom came on.

"Flight 6731, destination Utah had been canceled due to clear, sunny skies and a 100 percent chance of no rain. HAHAHAHAHA… I mean… so sorry…"

"So, our flight has been canceled just because the sky is perfect?" Espio asked.

Everyone nodded. So, so far, they landed in the middle of Missouri, had a 500,000,000 mile journey, had a fight over the restrooms, had an issue with the taxi and now their flight had been canceled… could it get any worse?

**They're having such good luck so far aren't they? O.o That was a joke you non-joking people out there. Next chapter coming through. Revisione per favore. For you English speaking people that means none other than review please. **


	4. Dare il benvenuto all’Italia

**Here's chapter 4. There's Italian in this chapter and I put the translation in bold so you know what they're saying. I used a translator so sorry if some of the Italian is wrong. Anyway here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic characters except Radar and Cash. **

Chapter 4:

Dare il benvenuto all'Italia

Eight hours later, the plane still hadn't arrived. The whole airport was deserted except the 10 animals and one angry tourist. Everyone had found something to occupy themselves. Most were sleeping due to the fact that it was one in the morning. Charmy was the only one up being the hyper bee when know him to be. He was drinking coffee, zooming around the airport and crashing into the walls.

"You know what?" Radar asked. "I bet the people here totally forgot about us." Radar pouted.

"I bet they're doing this because we're celebrities." Sonic said.

"For the last time, Sonic, we are **NOT** celebrities!" Rouge and Knuckles yelled in unison.

Sonic shivered and went to cower in the corner afraid of the older teen's rage. As he was over there, Shadow used Chaos Control and landed on top of Sonic who was in the middle of an asthma attack.

"Whoops, sorry faker." Shadow smirked.

He got up and walked over to a random bonfire everyone was having since they were all awake. They were all roasting marshmallows except Shadow who was roasting Sonic. Sonic became red and was totally oblivious that he was two feet away from fire.

Shadow let Sonic cook for too long and he became black.

"Mmmmmm. Blackened hedgehog. A Cajun favorite." Shadow licked his lips.

Finally, Sonic came out of La-La land and realized he was black and on fire.

"Yeeouch! My body!" Sonic yelped jumping off the stick he was on.

He ran around in the dark of the airport. Since it was dark, he didn't see the stairs in front of him and tripped and began falling down them.

"My head! My butt! My head! My butt! My head!" Sonic yelled as the parts of his body hit the steps.

Everyone stood at the top of the stairs until they heard a splat. Sonic had hit the bottom.

"Sonic fall and go SPLAT!" Cash yelled.

Everyone returned back to their bonfire and told scary stories to pass the time by…

In the morning, everyone woke up and saw the airport was busy again. The intercom came on with some happy news.

"Flight 6731 is ready for takeoff in gate B7. It will be taking off in one minute."

"Let's go guys! Finally, we can go back to our home!" Amy said and skipped to the jet way.

Everyone followed even Sonic who was back to normal. They all got back on the plane and sat in first class ignoring the fact that they weren't even supposed to be there. Amy pulled Sonic in her row and Sonic pulled Tails so he wouldn't just be with Amy. Espio, Radar and Cash sat together and Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge sat together again. The plane took off and they were finally heading home. Except one thing… they were headed towards the Atlantic Ocean instead of the Pacific.

Everyone got off the plane and felt that Utah suddenly had a more… foreign feeling to it. It took them a moment to realize that…

"We're not in Utah, we're in Italy!" Radar yelled, his eyes bulging out of his head.

"I've always want to go to Italy!" Rouge said.

A man walked up to them in the airport.

"Dare il benvenuto all'Italia! Posso dirigerla all'area di reclamo di bagaglio?" he asked. **Welcome to Italy! May I direct you to the baggage claim area?**

Everyone looked at each other in silence until Knuckles stepped forwards.

"Nessuno ringraziamento lei. Lei puo dirci dove l'uscita e?" Knuckles asked. **No thank you. Can you tell us where the exit is?**

The man nodded and everyone followed him. Shadow walked up to Knuckles.

"I didn't know you could speak Italian." Shadow said.

"Yeah, I can also speak French and Norwegian too." Knuckles smiled.

"Really?" Shadow asked. "How do you say my name in French, Italian and Norwegian?" Shadow asked hopping up and down.

"Uh, in French it's: Ombre. In Italian it's: Ombra. And in Norwegian it's: Skygge." Knuckles explained.

"Cool!" Shadow exclaimed punching the air.

The man led them out to a taxi and they got in. Knuckles thanked the guy and got in the front seat of the taxi.

"Portarci al hotel migliore in Italia." Knuckles ordered. **Take us to the best hotel in Italy.**

"Si, il signore." The taxi man nodded. **Yes sir.**

They arrived at a hotel and got out. They walked into a salmon colored building. Inside, the floor was white marble tile. It looked very expensive and everyone working there wore black and white. Everyone looked around as Knuckles walked up to the counter. First he stopped by Rouge.

"Can I borrow your credit card please?" Knuckles asked.

Rouge handed it to him and he walked up to the counter.

"Ciao. Amerei una suite due notti gui per favore." Knuckles said. **Hi. I'd like a suite for two nights here please. **

"Certo." The man smiled. **Of course**

He handed Knuckles five keys seeing they had a large group and paid. The group walked to the elevator and got on.

"So, Mr. Italia." Sonic said. "What are we doing here and how long are we going to be here?"

"I don't know why we're here, but I booked a suite for us for two nights." Knuckles said.

"Okay then. Tails, why are we here?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know Sonic." Tails shrugged.

"Some help you all are!" Sonic yelled.

They arrived in their suite and everyone crashed on a bed in their own room. Tired from the long flight and from being on a whole new continent and in a country, they fell straight asleep.

**Sorry it was kinda short and sorry if the whole Italian thing was confusing. There won't be much more Italian speaking so don't hurt me 'kay? Review please!**


	5. Meet Akira

**Here's chapter 5! **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill…**

Chapter 5:

Meet Akira

Everyone woke up to a loud constant thudding noise. Amy looked over at her clock and saw it read 3 am. She wondered what the noise was. She walked into the main room and saw Sonic jumping of a bookshelf and landing with a boom.

"What is he doing?" Amy asked Tails who was sitting in an armchair.He cleared his throat and watched Sonic jump from the bookshelf once more.

"So what's Sonic doing?" Amy asked again.

"I'm practicing my 'sonic' booms!" Sonic laughed (bad pun I know).

"Don't you know it's three in the morning faker?" Shadow asked walking into the room.

Sonic jumped off the shelf and landed with another boom. He got up and turned to Shadow.

"I know it's 3 am here, but in Utah it's nine!" Sonic stated.

"Well, we're not in Utah anymore, we're in **ITALY**! The time changed, get used to it." Shadow yelled.

Sonic shrugged. Knuckles then walked into the room cursing in Italian.

"Okay, Knuckles, what'd you say this time?" Rouge asked.

"Nothing the kids need to hear… and Sonic." Knuckles muttered.

"Why me? I'm fifteen in case you didn't know." Sonic said.

"I know, but you act like your 6." Knuckles explained.

"What makes you say that?" Sonic asked jumping off the shelf once more.

"Well, jumping off shelves for a start." Knuckles smirked.

Sonic scoffed and got a martini. Knuckles sighed and threw all the martinis out the window including the one Sonic was drinking.

"No more darn **MARTINIS**!" Knuckles roared.

"Jeez, Knuckles, what have they ever done to you?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing. That's why I'm disposing them." Knuckle smiled.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

After Knuckles cooled down about the martini incident, everyone decided to go down to the pool. They all changed into their suits (which they ironically had since they had brought no bags) and went down.

Tails, Knuckles and Shadow all jumped in the pool as soon as they arrived. Rouge sat in a chair, Sonic cowered by the edge of the pool, Charmy flew around annoying the crap out of everyone, Amy went to get ice cream and Espio hid from the sun.

Shadow got out of the pool and froze. Ahead of him was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. A female husky dog was lying in a chair tanning. Shadow zoomed over to Knuckles who was trying to pull Sonic in the water.

"Knuckles, can you teach me to speak Italian?" Shadow asked.

Knuckles pulled Sonic in the water and turned his attention to Shadow.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"Can you teach me to speak Italian?" Shadow repeated.

"Why?"

"I've fallen in love." Shadow sighed.

Knuckles couldn't help but laugh. He stopped when Shadow punched him in the head.

"**_You've_** fallen in love?" Knuckles asked. "With who?"

Shadow pointed to the husky. Knuckles nodded as if he understood.

"Instead of teaching you, I'll go talk to her and ask if she speaks English and if she does, I'll get her over here." Knuckles explained.

"Okay." Shadow said as Knuckles walked off.

Knuckles stood in front of the husky and she looked up smiling.

"Ciao, che è lei è nome?" Knuckles asked. **Hello, what's you're name?**

"Akira." She replied. **Akira.**

"Mio amico farebbe come a incontrare lei. Farla parlare Inglesi?" Knuckles asked. **My friend would like to meet you. Do you speak English?**

"Yes." Akira replied. "Who's you're friend?"

Knuckles pointed to the red and black hedgehog who waved awkwardly. Akira got up and followed Knuckles over to Shadow, Shadow staggered up.

"H-hi." Shadow stuttered.

"Hi!" Akira said.

"What's you're name?" Shadow asked.

"Mine's Akira, what's yours?" Akira asked.

"My name is not nearly as cool as yours… but it's Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow said.

"Awwww. Cute name for a cute guy." Akira smiled.

Shadow blushed a light pink (they're starting to sound all KnuxRouge-ish aren't they:D).

"Is that your brother over there?" Akira asked pointing to Sonic.

"Oh, no that's faker. He's my annoying copy." Shadow smirked.

"You have a copy?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, but he's not nearly as talented as me." Shadow bragged. "Want me to introduce my friends?" Shadow asked.

"I'd love for you to." Akira smiled (she's doing that a lot isn't she?)

Shadow blushed again and led her over to Rouge and Espio who were watching Knuckles do different dives and jumps off the diving board.

"Hey Shads, you got a girl?" Espio asked.

"No! This is Akira and she's just my friend." Shadow defended.

"Hey, I'm Espio." Espio said (duh!).

Akira waved back once again smiling.

"I'm Rouge the Bat." Rouge smiled.

SPLASH! A big wave erupted from the pool as Knuckles landed a Cannon Ball. Rouge sighed.

"And that would be Knuckles." Rouge said.

Knuckles climbed out of the pool and stood in front of Akira, drenched.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

"Hi, you're the Italian right?" Akira asked.

"Uh, sure that works!" Knuckles said.

"Are you or not?" Akira asked confused.

"Yeah, I am."

Tails walked up with Amy and Charmy. They saw the husky dog and jumped.

"Hey Tails is this another one of your experiments gone wrong?" Charmy asked.

"No! Why do you keep saying that!" Tails asked.

"Um, I'm Akira." She said.

"Hiya! I'm Amy and this is Charmy and Miles!" Amy introduced.

"It's Tails, not Miles." Tails said quietly.

"It's Miles and you know it." Amy huffed.

"But people call me-."

"You were born with the name Miles not Tails okay!" Amy yelled.

Tails whimpered. Akira looked at Amy with a weird look. She then looked at Tails.

"Hi Miles." Akira said.

"Now look what you've done!" Tails cried.

While Tails whimpered up in the room, the rest continued to introduce Akira to Radar, Cash and finally Sonic. Shadow led Akira over to Sonic who was trying to decide if he should get in the water or not.

"Hey faker!" Shadow yelled.

Sonic screamed a girlish scream and fell in the water. Shadow and the rest began laughing including Akira. Sonic came up sputtering and flailing his arms.

"Help! Help! I'm drowning! My life is flashing before my eyes! I can see the light! Rose… buds…" Sonic yelled.

He then fell backwards and began floating on top of the water. He was in one foot of water.

"You see how pathetic he is? I have to put up with this everyday!" Shadow said.

"Liar!" Sonic yelled standing up in the water. "If I'm so pathetic, why is there a show about me and over 10 games all about ME!" Sonic asked.

"Haven't you noticed anything you oblivious idiot?" Shadow asked. "The show is no longer called Sonic X, but Knuckles X and they changed the names of the games to Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow explained.

"Nooooooooooo! I'm ruined! Why? Why? Wh- wait, why Knuckles X?" Sonic asked.

"'Cause I'm cool and an excellent role model! Plus, Knuckles X sounds better than Sonic X." Knuckles beamed (actually Sonic X sounds better, but… yeah).

"Oh, right. Like sitting in front of a deformed, green rock your whole life is a great example for the kiddies!" Sonic argued.

"What about you drinking martinis?" Knuckles smirked. "And the show is not just for 'kiddies'! Adults and teenagers like it too!" Knuckles said.

"Would you just drop the martini subject!" Sonic yelled.

"I will the day you die." Knuckles sighed.

"That can be arranged…" Shadow smiled evilly holding up and machine gun.

Sonic let out an 'eeep' and sunk lower into the water.

"Heh-heh. You know, Knuckles X doesn't sound that bad now…" Sonic sweat-dropped.

"Great! Now let's go home… all this is giving me a headache…" Espio said.

"What about Akira?" Amy asked.

Everyone just glanced at each other… What about Akira:o

**You'll be happy to know there's no more Italian in the story. Now I'll put in German! Just joking… Yeah… cough Chapter 6 is coming soon. Eview-ray ease-play (That's "review please" in Pig Latin)! **


	6. Battle of the Bands

**Okay, here's chapter six. I hope you're allowed to use real world people in your stories. If you're not, tell me and I'll change the chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Simple Plan and Sonic and co. Simple Plan owns Simple Plan and SEGA owns Sonic and the rest. I only own Radar, Cash and Akira. _**

Chapter 6:

Battle of the Bands

Everyone stared at each other thinking of what to do. What could they do about Akira?  
"How about… she comes home with us?" Shadow asked slowly as not to appear eager.

"That'd be great! I've always want to go to America!" Akira yelled.

"Great! Then let's go! Now…" Espio said.

"Why do you want to get out of here so badly?" Radar asked as they headed up to Akira's room so she could pack.

"One, all this Italian is giving me a headache, two, I have no idea what anyone is saying and three, I'm still mad at Knuckles for not telling me he could speak ITALIAN!" Espio yelled glaring at Knuckles.

"You never asked…" Knuckles squeaked.

"SO!" Espio yelled slapping him in the face with a towel.

"So, how was I supposed to-?"

"Guys, just shut up…" Radar sighed pushing Espio away from Knuckles.

The group arrived in Akira's room and she packed up real quick-literally. It took her 10 minutes (which is actually pretty quick considering the fact that she was going to a different country). They all left and headed to the airport.

Arriving at the airport, everyone let Knuckles and Akira do the talking. They all went to Pizza Hut which was right next to the ticket stand… place.

"Undici biglietti a Utah per favore." Knuckles said. **Eleven tickets to Utah please.**

"E dapprima classe se lei fare non mente." Akira smiled. **First class too if you don't mind. **

"We don't have that kind of money. Not even Rouge does." Knuckles told her.

"You might not, but I do." Akira said.

"You're rich?" Knuckles asked.

"YES I'M RICH! GOT A PROBLEM?" Akira yelled.

"No… Carry on…" Knuckles squeaked.

"GOOD. NOW SHUT YA MOUTH!" Akira yelled again.

"Yes, ma'am…" Knuckles said sarcastically throwing in a salute.

"DON'T CALL ME MA'AM EITHER!"

"Sorry, sorry… Just get the tickets before we get kicked out…" Knuckles sighed.

Akira got the tickets and walked over to the group. Knuckles walked over to Rouge and put his head on her shoulder and didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?" Rouge asked. "And please don't do that in public…" Rouge pushed him off.

"Nothing's wrong… I just want some company!" Knuckles said.

"Fine." Rouge put her arm around Knuckles and they walked to their gate.

Akira gave the tickets to the lady and the boarded. They went to the front where first class was. Charmy immediately flew into a seat and began playing with the phone. Espio sat down next to him and yanked it out of his hand and tried to find Vector. Shadow sat next to Akira and Amy and they all began talking. Knuckles, Rouge and Radar sat together and all fell asleep. And Sonic and Tails sat together drawing pictures of ponies and their names in bubble letters. Odd…

The plane landed in Utah. Sonic was the first one off and began kissing the ground yelling 'Hallelujah'.

"LAND! Sweet solid land!" Charmy yelled kissing the ground next to Sonic.

"Oh, it's soooo dramatic isn't it?" Amy asked getting off the plan and watching the hedgehog and bee kissing the ground.

"Actually it is." Sonic mumbled.

Knuckles and Shadow got off the plane and looked down at Sonic. They arched their eyebrows and shook their heads.

"I don't even want to know…" Shadow sighed walking over to Akira.

They all got in a random car which turned out to be a Lamborghini. Knuckles got in the front seat (he was the only one who knew how to drive without crashing) and took out a hairpin and turned on the engine using that then sped off home.

Everyone arrived home and plopped in a chair and relaxed. After a while, Shadow walked over to Knuckles and whispered something in his ear. Knuckles walked over to Rouge and whispered something in her ear and Rouge got up and walked over to Espio and whispered something in his ear. They all stood up and walked out of the room.

"Where are they going?" Cash asked.

"Who cares?" Sonic asked.

"WE DO!" everyone yelled at him.

Sonic fell out of his chair as everyone advanced on him. They were about to hit him with cooking pots, when Espio's voice came on an intercom (yes they have intercom's in their house. Their house is very big).

"Attention all you people, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge and I would like to show you something that involves us. Just walk downstairs and take a seat. Thank you. Oh and there will be an elephant in a tutu handing out brochures." Espio explained.

Everyone looked at each other and walked downstairs sure enough to see an elephant in a tutu handing out brochures. Everyone quickly grabbed one and went to sit down facing a red curtain.

The curtain rose to reveal Knuckles, Shadow and Espio with electric guitars and Rouge behind a drum set. Everyone cocked their heads.

"Why are you guys behind instruments?" Amy yelled.

"Read the darn brochures people. We hired the elephant for a reason!" Shadow yelled back.

Everyone looked down at their brochures and saw written on it:

'_Knuckles, Espio, Shadow and Rouge present their band…. The Chaos Freaks! Enjoy!'_

"A band?" Sonic asked.

"Yes 'a band' got a problem?" Rouge asked.

"I didn't know you guys had a band… in fact… I never knew we had this room down here." Tails said.

"ANYWAYS!" Knuckles yelled. "We will be playing our first ever song for you special people." Knuckles stated.

They all began playing with Knuckles singing to the song 'Promise' not knowing someone had already written that song). Just then, Simple Plan walked in very angry.

"Hey, that's our song!" Pierre said (the lead singer).

"Yeah, we wrote it!" Chuck agreed (the drummer)

The band stopped and everyone in the audience turned to see five people walk up to Knuckles, Shadow, Espio and Rouge.

"Uh, who are you?" Knuckles asked.

Pierre smacked himself in the forehead. "We're Simple Plan. The one's who wrote the song you are singing."

"Posers!" Sebastien yelled (a guitarist).

"Shut up, Sebastien." Pierre sighed.

"Okay, has anyone ever heard of Simple Plan?" Rouge asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Fakers." Jeff muttered (another guitarist).

"Hey, that's my word!" Shadow yelled.

"Faker." Jeff muttered again.

"SHUT UP!" Shadow yelled pulling out a gun.

"Holy crap! That 3ft. hedgehog has a gun!" Pierre yelled.

"Yeah and I know how to use it…" Shadow muttered.

"Trust us; he has his own video game." Knuckles said.

"Yeah, I've played it!" Sebastien said.

"Shut UP Sebastien!" Pierre yelled again.

Everyone looks at Pierre who is breathing heavily and Sebastien who is backing up. Chuck shakes his head and then turns to the Chaos Freaks.

"Just stop singing our songs." He said.

"But we've never even heard of you!" Knuckles whined.

Everyone then started to agree about how they'd never heard of Simple Plan and that it wasn't fair. This went on for a bout two hours…

**Two hours later…**

"Hello, we're still here!" Pierre asked waving his arms frantically.

"And we're angry!" Chuck agreed.

"Very angry." Jeff corrected.

"I'm not even gonna make a comment." Sebastien mumbled.

"Whatever…" David sighed (the bass player).

"When'd you come in?" Pierre asked.

"I've been here the whole friggin' time; you're just not letting me talk." David said.

"Whatever. Just don't sing any more of our songs…" Pierre told the animals.

"Fine… we won't." Knuckles mumbled.

Simple Plan smiled and then walked out of the house.

"I thought they'd never leave…" Rouge said.

"Well, now that our band is ruined, what do you suggest we sing?" Espio asked.

"Sing the Barney Song!" Sonic yelled.

"Uh, no…" Espio said.

Sonic began to cry.

**So, good, bad? TELL ME!**


	7. Ovens and School

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and motivated me! Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 7:

Ovens and School

"I'm hungry!" Charmy yelled.

"Really? Hello Hungry, what happened to Charmy? He was here a minute ago." Espio said.

Charmy thought for a moment.

"Charmy says he's hungry!" 'Hungry' yelled.

"How can Charmy say that? He's not here." Espio said.

"Espio it's me, Charmy and I'm hungry as in wants to eat!" Charmy cried.

"I know, I know. Just trying to have some fun in my pathetic life." Espio said without emotion.

"Can we get something to eat?" Charmy asked.

"Hey, Rouge. Buzz boy's hungry get cooking'" Espio ordered.

"Right away you majesty. Anything else you want? Your pipe and slippers perhaps?" Rouge asked.

"Nah, I'm fine- Wait a minute… what are you implying?" Espio asked.

"Me? Implying? Nothing…" Rouge sighed and went to the kitchen.

"Well, that was interesting… Now, I'm going to my sanctuary." Shadow said and evaporated.

Sonic got up and ran into a wall trying to catch Shadow before he evaporated. He landed on the floor and the chair tipped over on him.

"Real smooth, Sonic." Knuckles smirked.

"Iy dould wgo wikot ha cwomements Puckles." Sonic said from under the chair.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

The chair caught fire and Sonic got up.

"I said, 'I could go without the comments, Knuckles.'." Sonic repeated.

"Oh, it sounded like you said, 'Iy dould wgo wikot ha cwomements Puckles.' to me." Knuckles said.

"That because the chair was crushing my mouth maybe!" Sonic defended.

Knuckles rolled his eyes and went to watch Rouge cook. Radar went outside along with Cash. Espio had fallen asleep and Charmy was to busy gulping down sugar. Tails was incapable of speaking because he had been bound and gagged by Shadow and was down in his sanctuary being forced to watch Barbie as Rapunzel. He actually enjoyed it.

Rouge was cooking when all of a sudden the oven caught on fire. The flames rose to 5ft tall.

"Holy crap!" Rouge shrieked.

"Fire! Fire! Call 911!" Knuckles yelled.

Tails then ran into the kitchen. Somehow he broke out of the ropes. Anyways, he began spraying the fire with gasoline making it rise to 10ft tall. Knuckles saw this and smacked himself in the head.

"You're supposed to be a genius! Even I know gasoline doesn't put fire out. Go get a real fireman!" Knuckles yelled.

Sonic then ran in in a fireman outfit, a read hat and hose.

"Did someone say 'real fireman'?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles became angry.

"You're not real! Go get a real fireman!" Knuckles yelled.

"But I wanna be heroic…" Sonic whined.

"Guys, just put the fire out!" Rouge yelled.

Tails then took out a poke'ball from nowhere and threw it.

"I choose you! Go Bulbasuar!" Tails said.

A Bulbasuar comes out and starts… saying its name (that's what they do!). Knuckles sees then and turns red (like he wasn't already).

"Okay, first of all, this is NOT a time for Poke'mon Tails and second… even if it was… a grass Poke'mon can't take out a fire. Don't you play the games!" Knuckles roared.

"Oh! So that explains why I always lose!" Tails said.

Knuckles was seriously thinking of committing suicide. Shadow then walked in and went wide eyed at how stupid (and out-of-character) everyone was acting.

"Guys, someone just put the dumb fire out!" Rouge yelled.

"Oh, right the fire…" Sonic said like nothing was wrong. He got on the phone and called 911.

"There's a fire? Where?" Tails asked looking around, oblivious to the flames that were engulfing the house.

Shadow smacked him in the head.

"Of course there's a fire! That's what this chapter is all about!" Shadow said.

"Really? Where is it?" Tails asked him.

Shadow picked up Tails and threw him in the fire.

"That's where it is!" Shadow yelled.

Everyone gathered outside the house and saw that their house was a flaming inferno. The firemen finally came and were doing their best to put the fire out. The fire was finally put out and their house was a black structure. Tails walked out of the house somehow unharmed even though he was thrown in the fire. Shadow then broke down.

"Oh no!" Shadow yelled.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"Robert was in there!" Shadow cried.

"Uh, who's Robert?" Knuckles asked.

"My prized Ak-47 I won at the county fair. Remember? I was there, you were there, and faker was there… Good times good times… BUT NOW HE'S GONE!" Shadow cried.

"Don't you have like 5,000,000 more AK-47s?" Knuckles asked.

"Yup. So, I guess there's no need to worry. What were we talking about?" Shadow asked.

Knuckles shook his head and punched Shadow. Shadow rubbed his head and stuck his tongue out. The rest of the group then walked over.

"So, what do we do about our house?" Amy asked.

"I guess we find another one…" Tails sighed.

"Let's make it in Alaska!" Sonic yelled.

Everyone stared at him and he backed away.

"How about Kentucky?" Cash asked.

"Why there?" Rouge asked.

"That's where we used to live." Radar replied.

"So, you guys drove all the way to Utah and crashed into a Dairy Queen?" Rouge asked.

"Uh, yup that about sums it up." Radar smiled.

In the end, they all got on ANOTHER plane and flew to Kentucky. They found a nice big house out far away from the city and lived there. While they were looking around their new surroundings, they noticed three schools right next to each other. An elementary school, a middle school and a high school were all next to each other and very close to their house!

"Let's go to school!" Tails yelled.

"NO!" Radar yelled.

"Why not? We could use some education." Tails muttered looking around. He spotted Sonic who was playing a GameBoy upside down trying to figure out why the words were upside down and he was losing, Tails then saw Cash trying to tie his shoe, but kept getting his fingers tangled up in it. "It could be good for us." Tails said.

"Well, you guys can all go, but leave me out of it." Radar said.

"Whatever." Tails said.

He ran into the elementary school to sign him and Cash up. He then ran over to the middle school and signed Amy up and then over to the high school and signed Knuckles, Rouge, Sonic, Espio and even Radar up. He came back beaming.

"What'd you do?" Knuckles asked.

"I signed us all up for school! It's already halfway through the year, but the principals said we'd be able to catch up. We start tomorrow so, here are our schedules." Tails explained handing everyone a schedule.

"I don't wanna go to school!" Cash and Radar whined.

Everyone else sighed and went back to there new house. School started tomorrow… Hoo-ray…

**Author's Note: I feel like I'm losing my touch for writing this story. Oh, yes, I'm gonna continue it, but I just don't think it's that funny anymore. If you all think so that's GREAT, but when you review if you'd like drop a suggestion. But nothing mean! See you later!**


	8. Let's Play Hooky and be Random

Chapter 8:

Let's Play Hooky and be Random

The alarm rang at 5:45am. Knuckles, Shadow, Espio and Radar all jumped up from their beds upon hearing it.

"What the?" Espio said.

"Get up dudes, it's time for school!" Tails yelled.

"I'm not going to school! I never have so what's the point of starting in 11th grade?" Shadow asked.

"And what's up with him saying dude?" Knuckles asked.

"TAILS, THE COOL IS NOT FOR YOU!" Shadow yelled down the hall.

Everyone was down in the kitchen. They were all sitting around the table. All the teens had coffee and Amy, Tails, Charmy and Cash were having Orange Juice.

"Tails, why did you sign us up for school in the middle of the year?" Amy asked.

"I thought it'd be good for us…" Tails said.

"Why can't we just wait until the beginning of next year?" Akira asked.

"Okay… we can do that…" Tails said; sad he couldn't go to school.

"Yes! I won't have to go!" Shadow yelled.

"Why?" Knuckles asked.

"Because I'll be 20!" Shadow said (A/N: I always make him 19. I know he's like 50, but…come on, 50?)

"Lucky…" Knuckles muttered.

"Well, since we're not going to school after all, what do we want to do?" Cash asked.

"SLEEP!" Espio and Radar yelled.

They ran upstairs and hit the sack. Everyone else split up to find something to do.

----

Sonic ran around the house frantically. Knuckles saw this and walked up to him.

"Uh, Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"I didn't steal anything!" Sonic yelled turning to him.

"What was that all about?" Knuckles asked.

"Okay. Promise you won't tell? I stole 97 chilidogs from Rochester's Weenie Hut." Sonic explained.

"You what from what?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know…" Sonic sighed.

"You're hopeless and dumb." Knuckles muttered.

"I'm not dumb!" Sonic yelled (he really isn't).

"Yes, you are." Rouge said walking into the room.

Shadow walked in behind her and walked up behind Sonic.

"FAKER!" Shadow yelled.

Sonic screamed and jumped on the ceiling. Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge looked up at him.

"He's so dumb he doesn't understand the laws of physics." Rouge said.

Knuckles laughed. He laughed so hard that his head popped off. Literally. It did. His head looked at his body.

"Cool!" I'm a headless echidna!" Knuckles said in a spooky voice.

Sonic then screamed again seeing the headless Knuckles and fell off the ceiling crashing through the floor and onto the first floor. He landed on top of Tails and fell unconscious. This time, Knuckles laughed so hard his arms popped off. Knuckles got annoyed.

"Okay, will someone give me arms?" Knuckles' head asked.

Shadow handed him to AK-47s.

"Not those kind!" Knuckles yelled.

Rouge rolled her eyes and went to separate the arms from arm wrestling. She put them on Knuckles and Knuckles' body began to chase his head around the room. Forgetting there was a hole in the floor; Knuckles' head fell through it and landed next to Tails. Tails saw Knuckles' head and screamed.

"Knuckles has been decapitated!" he yelled.

Tails turned white and then turned into stone. Knuckles' body fell on his head and Knuckles was one piece again. He noticed the stone fox under Sonic and held in a laugh. He threw Sonic off Tails and picked Stone Tails up. He tipped him over. A new game for Knuckles then came to be known.

Shadow and Rouge walked down the stairs in time to see Knuckles tip stone Tails over again.

"Okay Knuckles, just because Tails is stone doesn't mean you can tip him over." Rouge scolded him.

"Actually that looks like fun!" Shadow agreed.

Shadow went over and joined Knuckles' game. Shadow tipped Tails over a bit too hard and his head broke off.

"What have you done?" Rouge asked.

"You actually care for the little monster?" Knuckles asked.

"……No!" Rouge decided.

She went over and began tipping Tails over as well. They broke off Tails' arms on accident and Shadow shot his feet off. Soon, Tails was a pile of rubble. Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow stared at him.

"Why don't we just keep this to ourselves?" Shadow asked.

"Good idea. But just in case…" Knuckles started.

"RUN!" Rouge yelled.

The dashed away. Cream then walked in the room for her only scene in this fic. She saw Tails as rubble and gasped.

"Oh Tails! What happened?" Cream asked.

Tails did not reply because, of course, he was rubble. Cream took Tails to the kitchen and began to glue him back together. In five days Tails the Fox was back. Cream told Tails that Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow did this to him and Tails went down to his laboratory to plot revenge on the three. Cream then flew out the window never to be seen again.

Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge hid out in a cave in Mississippi for a while, but Hurricane Eli came and flooded them out of it. Then they ran to Asia where a typhoon destroyed the area. _Then _they ran to Kansas where 50 tornadoes hit in .087463 seconds. Odd? I think not. Tails was controlling the weather from his lab.

"Curse you Tails!" Shadow yelled hearing what the author said.

The three ran back to Kentucky and went down to Tails' lab where Tails was over at a machine. He somehow had gotten his hair to look like Einstein's and he was laughing manically O.o

"Uh, Tails?" Knuckles asked.

"Emc squared!" Tails yelled.

"Tails?" Knuckles asked again.

"Yes?"

"Uh… WHAT THE (this phrase has been censored) IS WRONG WITH YOU??!!" Knuckles yelled.

After Knuckles' tantrum, Tails was only the ground twitching repeatedly. Knuckles shrugged and turned to Shadow and Rouge who had their mouths open.

"Such a colorful vocabulary Knuckles…" Shadow said.

"Well, you have one too!" Knuckles replied.

"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Prove it then!" Shadow challenged.

Knuckles walked over to a random Game Cube and put in Shadow the Hedgehog. He went to Cosmic Fall and jumped of a plat form. Shadow cussed. Knuckles went back to Cosmic Fall and let a Black Arm shoot him. Shadow cussed. Knuckles went to the cut scene before Circus Park and Shadow cussed once more. Knuckles went to the scene where Black Doom is controlling Shadow at the end and Shadow cussed again.

By now, Shadow was sweating bullets. Knuckles turned to him smirking once the Game Cube blew up.

"Yeah, you never cuss?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, you do it too!" Shadow defended.

"That's because SEGA was paying me $10,000,000,000 to do it! Plus I only did it three times when you do every time you die in the game." Knuckles explained.

Shadow then began to cry for the first time in his life. Knuckles and Rouge glanced at each other. They inched away slowly and went to frolic in a field of flowers.

After Shadow's episode was finished, he went on a rampage and obliterated everything in Tails' lab with the Shadow Rifle. He then went to his sanctuary and ate mac n' cheese.


	9. Tails' New Ray Gun

**Wow maybe the quickest update I've done for this story! I know it's a short chapter, but I write what I write. The next one will be longer I promise. **

**Disclaimer: Must I? –Sighs- Very well, Sonic and co. are ©SEGA. Radar, Cash and Akira are ©Me.**

Chapter 9:

Tails' New Ray Gun

After Tails was done twitching, he got up and went back to work. He remembered Knuckles had cussed him out and went to plot revenge! He started to work on some ray gun.

Shadow finished his mac n' cheese and went to find Sonic so he could make his life miserable. He found him playing Sonic Heroes with Cash.

"And that's when Rouge found Shadow and let him out. Man, I wished she had kept him in there." Sonic whined.

"Oh shut your yap!" Shadow said walking into the room.

Sonic stood up and looked at Shadow.

"Is that a threat?" Sonic asked.

"Chilidogs!" Shadow yelled randomly.

"What?"  
"Just speaking your language faker." Shadow smiled.

"That's not funny…" Sonic muttered.

"Duck!" Shadow yelled.

"That's not in my dictionary, so hah!" Sonic said sticking his tongue out.

A duck then hit him in the face. Shadow cracked up as Knuckles and Rouge walked into the room. They stared at Sonic who was wrestling the duck- and losing. They watched the show until Tails came in.

"Hey guys!" Tails greeted.

Rouge, Shadow and Knuckles turned to Tails.

"Think fast!" he yelled shooting the ray gun.

The laser hit them and they shrunk. Tails' ray gun had turned Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge into two year olds! They all began to cry very loud.

"I want my gween gwem!" Knuckles cried.

"I want Knwuckles to bwe my bwoyfwend!" Rouge cried.

"I want world dwomination!" Shadow cried.

"I want you all to shut up!" Sonic yelled once the duck had been defeated.

Sonic put them each in a crib and gave them a pacifier. He then turned to Tails who threw the ray gun out the window.

"What did you do to them?" Sonic asked.

"I got revenge from them turning me into stone." Tails explained.

"What? Wait… I don't wanna know…" Sonic sighed. "We need to turn them back. I can't have one kid, let alone three." Sonic explained.

"You're right… sorry Sonic." Tails apologized.

"It's okay now let's- WHERE DID THEY GO?!!" Sonic yelled noticing the babies were gone.

They looked around and noticed the dog door flap was moving back and forth. They had escaped.

"Search party! We need a search party!" Tails yelled running in frantic circles.

---

Meanwhile, the babies arrived at Toys R Us and were trying to get in. They didn't weigh enough to make the door open though.

"On da cwont of tee jwump!" Knuckles ordered.

"Afwermitive!" Shadow responded; saluting.

They all jumped and the doors opened. They ran inside.

"I'm going to da gwun secton!" the baby Shads said.

He ran off to a dark part of the store. The baby bat and echidna went elsewhere to shop. The three met in the front of the store. Shadow had a bag with him with an Ak-47 water gun and ammo.

"I got what I cwame for." Shadow smiled.

The three were heading for the exit when Sonic and Tails came in with ski masks on. Everyone screamed and fled thinking they were robbers. Sonic walked up to the baby animals.

"Come here guys. Daddy's here, daddy loves you, yes he does." Sonic cooed.

"Fwaker!" Shadow yelled shooting Sonic with the ray gun.

"Ahhhh! Water, water!" Sonic screamed.

A duck then flew into his face again. Sonic took out a gun (wow) and shot the duck. It flew off and didn't even seem to be phased by the bullet.

"Run!" Shadow yelled.

Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow took off. They ran as far as the parking lot when Tails caught them in a bag. Their adventure was over. Tails and Sonic took them home. Tails shot them with another ray gun and they were their normal selves once more!

"Woot! I'm 16 again!" Knuckles yelled punching Tails.

"I'm 18 again, yes!" Rouge yelled kicking Tails.

"And I'm… however old I am!" Shadow yelled shooting Tails.

After that, Tails had a dent in his face, a hole in his ear and his leg was bent funny. Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow then began to chase after Sonic although he had nothing to do with him being babies.

"Wait, why are we after him?" Knuckles asked.

"He's the one who made us come to Earth five years ago! Now be quiet… I'm aiming." Shadow said.

He shot the gun and it hit Sonic in the foot. He fell on the ground and tumbled down a hill making a gigantic snowball. Shadow blew in the hole of his gun, twirled it and put it back.

"Mission accomplished." He smiled.

The three then ran off to Rio to live in peace as Tails finally collapsed to the ground. They laughed the whole way there.

**No ducks were harmed (or seen) in the making of this chapter. See you for the next installment! **


	10. Halloween With Sonic

**Yay! I made a special Halloween chapter! I was going to post this on Halloween but I couldn't wait. Thanks all for the reviews! I have more on this story then on Sonic Gone Wild 1. Cool! Thanks again! –Hands out candy- **

**Disclaimer: Seriously you all know. If someone on FanFiction owned Sonic, they wouldn't be on here, they'd be making games. I don't own 'em.**

Chapter 10:

Halloween With Sonic

It was Halloween night. Amy and Akira were setting up Halloween decorations (Geez they're getting' a late start) and Rouge was getting the candy ready. Amy walked over to the front window and put a jack-o-lantern on the window sill. She turned around. All the boys were watching TV.

"Figures you guys would make us do all the work." Amy huffed.

"What? It's a Halloween special of CSI. The people are trying to figure out who killed the pumpkin." Knuckles explained.

"Oookaaayyy…" Amy said.

Knuckles turned back to watching TV and saw CSI wasn't on anymore, but Sesame Street was.

"What happened to CSI?" Knuckles asked.

"Uh… I dunno." Espio lied; hiding the remote behind his back.

"Whatever." Knuckles sighed.

He got up and went to help Rouge with the candy.

---

It was 8:00 when there was a knock at the door. Everyone stared at it.

"Hey Sonic go get that." Shadow ordered.

"As you wish, master." Sonic mocked.

He opened the door. What he saw horrified him. There was a lion, a ghost and Patrick from Spongebob standing on their doorstep! Sonic screamed and fainted.

Knuckles and Rouge walked up. They looked down at Sonic and then at the kids who were laughing.  
"Heheheh- Sonic it's just kids." Rouge said.

"TRICK-OR-TREAT!" the kids yelled.

Knuckles took the bowl from Rouge and let the kids take their candy. They left as two more came up. These two were dressed as Ham and Eggs (O.o)

"Trick-"

"Yesh, yeah I know the drill take your candy." Knuckles sighed.

The kids shrugged and grabbed their candy. They left as well.

"Weirdest costume I've ever seen." Knuckles said with an eyebrow raised.

Rouge finally woke Sonic up and kicked him away from the door. Knuckles turned to Rouge.

"Do I have to hand out the candy?" Knuckles asked.

"Why, you don't want to?" Rouge asked.

"Naw, I want to so that's why I'm asking." Knuckles sighed.

"Sorry, you don't have to." Rouge said.

"GREAT! Shadow and I are going Trick-or-treating anyways." Knuckles said running off.

"I thought you were too old for that!" Rouge yelled after him.

"You're never too old for something you like!" (Oh how true) Knuckles yelled back.

Rouge shrugged and waited at the door. Knuckles went down to the basement. It was dark except for the hallway was lit up with candles. He could hear a piano being played in the distance. Knuckles walked down the hall. He came to a door and opened it. There was a big organ in it with pipes 5 ft tall. Whenever you pressed the key, flames shot up. Knuckles walked up to the person playing the piano.

"Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow turned around. He had on a tuxedo, a cape, and Groucho glasses on. (A/N: You know the glasses with the big nose and mustache? He has those on. That's what they're called)

"What are you supposed to be?" Knuckles asked.

"You're worst nightmare…" Shadow said in a menacing voice.

"Yeah, are you ready?" Knuckles asked.

"Yup, aren't you wearing a costume?" Shadow asked.

Knuckles put on some Groucho glasses himself. Shadow smiled. They walked out of the basement. They went over to Sonic. Shadow tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Yes, Shadow- OH MY GOSH!" Sonic yelled.

He screamed a girlish scream and fainted, falling backwards in his chair on a random Great Dane. The Great Dane began to play with Sonic my shaking him in its mouth. Shadow and Knuckles exchanged a high five and went over to Rouge. Knuckles tapped her on the shoulder. Rouge turned around and screamed. Tails, Amy, Radar, Cash, Espio and Charmy all came into the room upon hearing two screams in seconds. They saw Shadow and Knuckles as well and yelled.

"Told you we were scary." Shadow said to Knuckles.

"What's so scary about glasses?" Knuckles asked.

They laughed as they left the door. Rouge stared after them shaking her head. A little dog then walked up to the porch with a pumpkin thing (whatever the things you use to hold candy is called) in its mouth.

"Aren't you cute?" Rouge laughed.

The dog then turned into a werewolf. Rouge yelled and shut the door. Cash walked up to her.

"What's so scary?" he asked.

"There's a demon dog right outside the door!" Rouge yelled.

Cash opened the door and saw the werewolf.

"Awwwwwww! It's so adorable! Look at that face!" Cash cooed.

Rouge arched an eyebrow. "Kid, you're really weird."

"Yeah, I know…" Cash said. "Hey look more kids!"

Rouge saw a pumpkin, a teletubbie (sp?) and Tigger walking down the sidewalk.

"Oh, boy." Rouge sighed. "Why aren't you trick-or-treating?" she asked Cash.

"Oh, I forgot about it…" he then began to cry.

Rouge pushed him away as the kids walked up. They said the usual Halloween greeting and Rouge handed out the candy. She wondered what Knuckles and Shadow were up to.

---

Meanwhile, Shadow and Knuckles were toilet papering peoples houses and scaring anybody who walked by the tree they were hiding behind. They kept making ghost sounds and throwing apples at people. Figures.

---

It was Sonic's turn to hand out the candy while Rouge, Amy and Akira made candy apples (I love those!). He had overcome his fear of kids dressed in costumes and was ready for anything. Two people started walking up the sidewalk to the house. They looked older then most of the kids. Sonic looked at them. One was dressed as a vampire he guessed with Groucho glasses on as well as the other one minus the vampire costume (guess who?).

They approached the door. Sonic was sitting on the porch. The Groucho vampire walked up to Sonic.

"Boo!" he yelled.

Sonic screamed.

The one with Groucho glasses on then stole all the candy and ran inside with the vampire. Sonic sat up and began running around the block trying to find out who stole the candy. Knuckles and Shadow high fived each other and took off their costumes. Rouge walked up to Knuckles who was holding the candy bowl.

"Thanks for volunteering to hand out candy, Knuckles." She smiled walking away.

"What, but I-!" Knuckles protested.

"You're holding the bowl." Rouge pointed out. Shadow snickered.

"Sucker…" he laughed.

Knuckles growled and went to sit on the porch. That's when Knuckles started to hate Halloween.

**Well, how do you like it? Halloweens are chaotic at their house aren't they? Just wait and see what Christmas is like! Yes, I'll make a Christmas chapter too. R-E-V-I-E-W! **


	11. Insert Chapter Name Here

**Disclaimer: Sonic and co. SEGA© and Cash, Radar and Akira Me©. **

Chapter 11:

(Insert Chapter Name Here)

The next day, everyone decided to go to the park. They all left the house remembering they had no car. They all piled into a random Saturn Sky and drove off. The only bad thing was that they had to get on the interstate… and Knuckles was driving.

"Holy crap, Knuckles watch where you're going!" Rouge yelled.

"Mack truck dead ahead!" Amy screamed.

Knuckles swerved to the right to avoid getting hit by the Mack truck.

"Geesh, Knuckles, do you even have a license to drive?" Sonic asked gripping the head rest.

"Of course I do!" Knuckles said; ashamed.

He handed Sonic his license. It was a piece of cardboard with a picture of Knuckles taped on it. He had written his name and birthday and signed it George Washington. Tails looked at it.

"Knuckles, this is a fake. George Washington is dead and your birthday isn't April 19th, 1579. It's February 2nd, 1990." Tails explained.

"How am I supposed to know my birthday if I never had parents to tell me?" Knuckles asked. "Wait… how do you know my birthday?"

"Uh… Internet?" Tails asked.

"Stalker…" Knuckles muttered.

They finally arrived at the park. Knuckles found a parking spot and everyone ran out of the car to escape Knuckles' horrid driving. Rouge and Akira went to set up the picnic area while everyone else went to play.

"Hey, Espio, push me on the swings!" Charmy yelled in his face.

"You've gotta be kidin' me." Espio sighed.

He went over and put Charmy in a baby swing. He then chained him to the swing and began pushing him. Espio left after pushing him ten times. He went to watch the grass grow. Espio lied down on his stomach and stared at the grass. Knuckles came up to him and arched an eyebrow.

"Waiting, for the grass to grow?" Knuckles joked.

"Yup." Espio replied.

Knuckles shrugged and joined him. Shadow walked over to Sonic who was having a conversation with a daisy.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked.

"I made a new friend!" Sonic yelled; pointing to the daisy.

"A daisy?"

"Yup, if you talk to flowers it helps them grow." Sonic explained.

"Really?" Shadow asked; a sly grin on his face.

Sonic nodded. Shadow thought and walked up to the flower.

"DIE!" he yelled at it.

The daisy died.

"Y-you killed it!" Sonic yelled.

He then ran off, climbed a tree and wept for the flowers loss. Shadow shook his head and went to play soccer with Radar. Cash was being the goal keeper.

---

Hours later, the group was about to leave the park when they heard a yell.

"Help!"

It was Sonic. He was stuck in the tree and couldn't get down. Everyone walked over and looked up at him. Knuckles and Shadow began laughing.

"Real smooth Sonic." Knuckles smiled.

Sonic was on his stomach gripping the tree with his arms and legs. He was praying and crying for his mommy. Talk about a Kodak moment! Sonic yelled for help again.

"Here, I'll shoot you down." Shadow cocked his gun.

"Uh, no thanks! I'll pass!" Sonic laughed.

"Here," Knuckles sighed. "I'll get you down."

He punched the tree and it began to fall over.

"TIMBERRRRRRR!" Knuckles yelled as it fell.

Sonic screamed the whole time it was falling. It landed with a boom and birds flew up into the sky. The gang stared at it to see what happened to the blue hedgehog. Sonic poked a hand up from the brush.

"I'm fine!" He yelled; giving a thumbs up.

"Darn, that's misfortunate…" Shadow muttered.

Sonic got out from under the tree, walked over to Shadow and stuck his tongue out. Shadow grabbed it and flung Sonic many feet away. The rest then drove back home.

Dinnertime came around and again, the gang was having a dilemma on where to eat.

"McDonalds!" Tails yelled.

"No!" Shadow yelled back.

"Burger King?" Tails asked.

"No!"

"Diary Queen?"

"No!"

"Wendy's?"

"No!"

"Taco Bell?"

"No!"

"Quiznos?"

"No!"

"Arbys?"

"No!"

"Subway?"

"No!"

"KFC?"

"For the last time NO TAILS!" Shadow yelled. "Nowhere fast food related!"

"But I want fast food!" Tails whined.

"Well…… TOO BAD!" Shadow yelled; blowing the kitsune over.

"Guys shut up and stop fighting. Besides, we're eating here and not going out." Knuckles said.  
"WHAT?!" Shadow yelled. "You mean I did all that arguing for nothing?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Knuckles smiled.

Shadow turned red and had steam coming out of his ears. He then held a gun to his head, shot it and reincarnated into a muskrat. Everyone inched away slowly as Shadow the Muskrat scurried around the room. Meanwhile, Rouge had been fixing dinner which was now ready.

"Dinner!" she called.

Everyone was then lifted off their feet and flew through the air. The next thing they knew, they were in a chair.

"Okay, how'd that happen?" Tails asked.

"Who cares, let's do it again!" Sonic yelled; walking in the door.

"You don't even know what we did do you?" Tails asked.

"No."

Tails smacked himself in the head. Shadow then turned back into a hedgehog. He strangled Sonic for no apparent reason before eating. Once Sonic regained his composure, he began eating like a heathen once more.

"Sonic would you cut that out?" Amy asked.

"Fine." Sonic pouted.

He swallowed his food, got up and went to terrorize puppies at Feeders Supply. Many hours later, Sonic came back with his arm in a sling and scratches all over him.

"Get in a fight?" Shadow smirked.

"Thos puppies are vicious!" Sonic hollered.

"Really? 'Cause we just bought one." Knuckles said.

A puppy then came around the corner. It spotted the blue hedgehog and got really hyper.

"Play?" it asked.

"No, stay back dog! Don't!" Sonic yelled.

He then stepped on a squeaky toy Shadow had just put behind him. The dog's pupils became real small.

"PLAY!" it yelled.

It then tackled Sonic to the ground. Sonic pushed it off him and the puppy began to chase him around the house.

"Curse you Shadow!" Sonic yelled.

**Sorry for the shortness. Next chapter will be longer! See ya then. Oh and yes I did get the 'play?' thing off Over the Hedge. I don't own that phrase. **


	12. A Little Romance is Added

**Here's the next chapter! Huzzah… I decided to add a tiny bit of romance. It's not much, but it's what I wrote.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic and Co. ©SEGA and Sonic Team and Radar, Cash and Akira ©Me. **

Chapter 12:

A Little Romance is Added

In the morning, Rouge was the first one up. She yawned as she went out to fetch the mail and paper. As she shuffled through it, she noticed most was for either Chris or his parents. Rouge threw those in the fireplace and burned them. One caught her eye though. It looked like an invitation and it had no specific name on it. Rouge unfolded it and her eyes became wide. She let out a loud squeal (which surprisingly didn't wake anyone up).

She ran upstairs and into Knuckles' room jumping on him and yelling in his sleeping face.

"Knuckles, Knuckles, get up! We got an invitation in the mail!" Rouge yelled.

Knuckles slowly opened his eyes and saw Rouge on top of him right in front of his face. He let out a startled yell.

"Ack! Rouge, why are you in my room?" Knuckles asked.

"Look!" Rouge shoved the piece of paper in his face.

Knuckles took it and read it out loud:

"You are invited to the city ball on May 14th. You may bring any friends or family who wish to attend. The ball is from 7:00pm to 12:00am and is located at the Station Square Palace downtown. Thank you." Knuckles read.

Everyone had entered the room and had heard Knuckles read the invitation. Knuckles jumped at everyone's sudden appearance.

"Why is everyone in my room?" Knuckles asked.

"That doesn't matter. What does is that we got invited to a fancy ball! We all need to go with somebody!" Rouge said; eyeing Knuckles.

"Oh, Sonic!" Amy yelled; gripping his arm.

"You also know what this means…" Rouge smiled.

Amy, Akira and Cream (who just appeared out of the air for her second and probably last appearance in this fic) caught on quickly to what she was getting at.

"SHOPPING SPREE!" they all yelled.

"Oh, boy." All the boys sighed.

Rouge grabbed Knuckles, Amy grabbed Sonic, Cream grabbed Tails and Akira grabbed Shadow and dashed out of the room leaving Espio, Charmy, Cash and Radar. They all glanced at each other.

"What are we supposed to do since we don't have girls?" Radar asked.

"FRAT BOY PARTY!" Espio yelled.

A bunch of boys and men ran through the house trampling over Espio, Radar, Cash and Charmy.

---

**At the mall with Sonic and Amy**

"Sonic what do you think of this one?" Amy asked; spinning around in a pink gown.

Sonic sighed. "Amy, all the dresses you picked out are pink and look identical. Just pick one."

Amy scoffed. She went back into the changing room and came out in her red dress.

"Now, we need to find you something." Amy said grabbing his arm and dragging him into another store.

**With Knuckles and Rouge**

Knuckles was sitting in a chair reading a magazine waiting for Rouge to come out of the changing room. He was about to doze off when Rouge gave an 'ahem'. Knuckles looked at her and blushed. She had on a purple dress that went down to her ankles with glitter on it. She smiled at Knuckles' expression.

"Glad you like it." Rouge smirked. "Now, you need a suit."

"A suit?!" Knuckles yelled.

"Yes. You can't go to a ball… err… with only shoes on. Come on." Rouge grabbed his arm and literally dragged him to the men's department of the store once she changed back into her jumpsuit.

"NOOOOOOO! I don't wanna shop!" Knuckles whined.

"Oh shut up." Rouge sighed.

**With Tails and Cream**

"Hey Tails, do you like this one, or this one?" Cream asked; holding up a yellow dress and an orange dress.

"I don't know. Which one do you like?" Tails asked.

Cream picked the yellow one and went to change. Tails ran and got a random suit (imagine him in a suit XD) so time could go by quicker. He changed into that and came out to wait for Cream. When Cream came out they both blushed at each other.

"Wow Tails. You look great." Cream said.

"You too Cream." Tails smiled.

They bought their items and went to the food court to wait for the others.

**With Shadow and Akira**

"Ummmm… Akira, do I have to wear a suit?" Shadow asked.

"Of course. I bet Amy and Rouge are making Sonic and Knuckles wear suits so you should too. Tails probably is even going to also." Akira explained.

"Then can it not be black?" Shadow asked.

"Why?"  
"Because I'm already black except for my red streaks and it wouldn't stand out. Can I try white or something?" Shadow asked.

"Sure Shady!" Akira smiled. (A/N: Shady is Akira's nickname for Shadow. Knuckie is Rouge's for Knuckles like always, Sonikku is Amy's for Sonic of course and Tailsy is Creams for Tails.)

She picked out a white suit and pushed him into the dressing room. Shadow changed and looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled. He looked good! He could definitely impress Akira now. He spotted a red bowtie lying on a bench someone forgot. He shrugged and put that on as well. He walked out and Akira blushed.

"Awwww, you look so cute Shady. But get rid of that bowtie." Akira smiled.

"Don't be sayin' nothing about my bowtie! I'll keep it if I want." Shadow defended.

Akira sighed.

**Back at the house**

When Knuckles, Rouge, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Shadow and Akira all arrived home, they saw Radar, Cash, Espio and Charmy all laying on the floor and the house a wreck.

"What in the world did you all do to this place?" Sonic yelled.

Espio looked up and burped. "Oh we had a party."

"And we weren't invited?" Amy asked; offended.

"You guys were out having fun shopping." Charmy said.

"Hey, shopping is NOT fun!" Knuckles defended receiving a slap from Rouge.

"Whatever… we need to go get dressed. It's almost time for the party!" Amy said.

The girls cheered as the boys groaned. They went upstairs. Amy put on her dress which was pink (go figures) and forced Sonic to get his black suit on. Rouge put on a purple (go figures again) dress and pushed Knuckles into the bathroom for him to change. Knuckles sighed and put on his white suit. He smiled at himself

"I look good!" he exclaimed.

Cream put on her yellow dress with orange flowers on it and Tails put on his black suit without hesitation. Akira put on a silver dress with sparkles all over it and Shadow put on his white suit and his red bowtie. They all met downstairs. Sonic began laughing at the sight of Tails in a suit.

"Never thought I'd see the day when you'd be wearing a suit, little buddy." Sonic laughed.

"Never thought I'd see the day you'd get trampled down by a herd of elephants." Shadow mocked.

"That never-!"

A herd of elephants then trampled through the kitchen running over Sonic and somehow missing the rest. Sonic got up and sighed.

"Let's just go to the party." He muttered.

"Yay!" All the girls yelled.

They all dragged their boys out to a limo that had pulled up for some movie star, but they stole it instead. Again, Radar, Cash, Espio and Charmy were left alone. Espio turned red and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I wish we'd get the girls sometime!" he yelled.

A pile of about 100 super models then came crashing through the roof and began walking towards Espio, Charmy, Radar and Cash. Their eyes became real small.

"Wow… Never thought it'd come true." Espio said.

The super models squealed and began running after the poor animals. They chased them around the house and eventually out of the house. They ran down the street passed houses, restaurants, zoos and trash cans. There's something you don't see everyday.

"Espio, what did you do?!" Charmy yelled.

"I just wanted _one _girl not one _hundred_!" Espio yelled back.

"I hate girls!" Radar yelled; resulting in being hit with a People magazine.

"I'm too young for these people!" Cash yelled.

"Me too!" Charmy agreed.

Eventually the stampede of supermodels chased the animals out of the state, across the border and headed to the Atlantic Ocean. They are still running for their dear lives as we speak. Whatever did you do Espio?

**At the party **

Meanwhile, the eight arrived at the party. Knuckles walked up to two security men and showed them the invitation. The men nodded and let them inside. When they walked inside… well let's just say the sight was breath taking. There was a table filled with food and drinks, people were chatting and dancing and some were just enjoying the moment. Amy immediately grabbed Sonic and dragged him onto the dance floor.

"Amy, not yet! Wait until later!" Sonic pleaded.

"No, Sonic we need to dance now!" Amy argued.

"But I can't dance!" Sonic admitted.

"I know…" Amy said; she took Sonic's hand and moved him along to the music. "That's why I'm going to teach you."

Sonic blushed and allowed Amy to move him across the dance floor. The others meanwhile ate some food and talked. Amy finally went over the edge and she and Sonic began salsa dancing to some classical music; getting everyone's attention in the room. Shadow and Knuckles cracked up at the sight of the hedgehog trying his best to salsa dance.

---

Hours passed and the group was still at the party. The time was currently 10:00pm. The ending song was coming up. All the boys knew what this meant. They'd have to dance to the very slow and romantic song. Knuckles decided he should ask Rouge to dance. He'd never done that before.

"Hey Rouge? Do you… want to dance… with… me…?" Knuckles asked; blushing.

"Sure, Knuckie!" she said; her eyes lighting up.

Knuckles smiled, took her hand and they walked out onto the floor. The group was watching them. Who ever thought Knuckles could dance??? Amy then got a sly look on her face.

"Hey Sonic… does that give you any ideas?" she asked.

"Besides eating pasta? No." Sonic answered.

Amy scowled and dragged him onto the floor with Cream and Tails following behind. Akira and Shadow were the last ones. Shadow did a fake cough and tried to start a conversation. He really did not want to dance.

"So… how's life?" Shadow asked.

"Shadow, I know this is an excuse to dance, but you can't escape it.' Akira sighed.

"Fine…" Shadow pouted. "You wanna dance?"

Akira smiled and dragged Shadow onto the floor. Once there Akira grabbed Shadow's hand and began telling him how to dance. In not time at all, Shadow was into the music and dancing (imagine him dancing…).

Hours went by and it eventually became midnight. The party ended and the gang went home. When they arrived home, they saw that the house was still a wreck and Espio, Charmy, Radar and Cash were nowhere to be seen. They shrugged it off. Everyone changed out of there dresses and suits and hit the sack. The party was tiring and they all had a good time.

---

**Somewhere on the border of Canada**

"Where are we?" Radar asked.

Poor things…

**How'd ya like it? Sorry if it ended sudden, but I typed it at like 3:47am. I know that's not an excuse, but… yeah. Review please?**


	13. Dog, Cat or Skunk?

**I would've posted this sooner, but FanFiction kept having an error and wouldn't let me. So, I had to wait. Is anyone else having that problem??**

**Disclaimer: Sonic and co. ©SEGA while anyone else mentioned is mine. I also plan to not make any profit of this as well (although I could use the money for the PS3. Why do they have to be so expensive? WHY?!) Anyways, enjoy. :D**

Chapter 13:

Dog, Cat or… Skunk?

When everyone awoke the next morning, they noticed that Radar, Cash, Espio and Charmy were gone. They looked for them around the city, but gave up after 5 seconds and went back home. The gang also made posters and stuck them up around town.

Knuckles was in his room watching TV when a commercial came on about Feeders Supply. A light bulb then hovered above Knuckles' head, but then it went out. Knuckles frowned.

"Darn, must've blown a fuse…"

Knuckles took the light bulb and tightened it and the light came back on. He placed it above his head and smiled.

"AHA! I got an idea!"

Knuckles ran next door to Rouge's room and barged in.

"Hey Rouge!" Knuckles said.

Knuckles noticed Rouge was on her bed reading a car magazine and listening to heavy metal music. Rouge looked up and kicked the CD player so it turned off by blowing up and burned the magazine in and incinerator. Knuckles arched an eyebrow.

"You like heavy metal?" Knuckles asked.

"Did you want something?" Rouge asked; annoyed.

Knuckles thought real hard and then it came to him.

"Oh yeah! Let's go buy a pet!" Knuckles randomly said.

"Sure, we've got nothing better to do. Let's!" Rouge agreed.

They went downstairs where Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Amy and Julie- Su were sitting in a circle. Rouge and Knuckles stared at Julie- Su.

"Uh, what's she doing in this story?" Rouge asked.

"Good question… we don't really know." Shadow said; eyeing Julie- Su.

Knuckles turned red and ran up to Julie- Su. "I thought I told you to stay out of my life!!!" Knuckles yelled.

"Well it's kinda hard to when the author puts you in it!" Julie- Su yelled back.

Knuckles then jumped out of the story.

"Why is she in the story?" he asked.

The author was speechless. A made up character by some guy in Japan just jumped out of her story.

"Because I want you to marry me!" Julie- Su yelled from inside the story.

Knuckles jumped back in and the author began writing again like nothing ever happened.

"I'll never marry you! I'm in love with Rouge!" Knuckles yelled.

"Fine!" Julie- Su yelled.

The author then erased her from the story and Knuckles calmed down. Everyone was staring with wide eyes at what just happened. After two hours of silence, Shadow made a fake cough.

"So… what were we talking about?" Shadow asked; turning back to the circle.

"What we should do today." Tails answered.

"Let's go shopping!" Amy squealed.

"No, we just did that yesterday!" Sonic yelled.

"How about we go buy a pet?" Rouge asked.

"What?" everyone turned to her.

"Okay, Knuckles… UPDATE!"

"Yes wonderful…" Knuckles replied.

Knuckles and Rouge began explaining what they thought they should do today.

"So, how 'bout it?" Rouge asked.

"Wait… I'm confused. What does you listening to heavy metal have to do with buying a pet?" Shadow asked.

Rouge was about to answer and stopped. "What does it, Knuckles?" Rouge asked.

Knuckles shrugged. "I don't know. By all accounts it doesn't make sense."

Rouge sighed. "Anyways, do you guys want to by a pet?"

"Don't we already have that one dog that says play?" Tails asked.

The dog then ran out the dog door and ran off to some other part of the world.

"Now we don't. So can we?" Rouge asked.

Everyone in the circle huddled together and whispered. They nodded and did a secret hand shake. Knuckles and Rouge glanced at each other.

"Okay, we can under one condition: It can't be a hamster." Sonic said.

"Why?" Knuckles asked.

"Remember Charlie and Scotty? That's why." Sonic said.

Knuckles blinked. They all then got in the car and drove to Feeders Supply. When they arrived, they all split up and went into different sections of the store.

**Canada**

"Espio, we've been walking around Canada for who knows how long. Can't we ask someone for directions back to Kentucky?" Radar asked.

"I don't ask for directions. I have a perfect sense of direction." Espio said.

"Okay, then… where are we?" Radar asked.

"Uh… the U.S?" Espio asked.

A random Canadian police officer came up to them.

"You're not in the U.S you're in Canada, ya!" he said.

Radar glared at Espio who just turned invisible out of embarrassment.

**Feeder's Supply**

Sonic walked up to Tails.

"Hey, Tails, I found the perfect pet." Sonic said.

"What?" Tails asked.

Sonic held up a skunk. Tails yelled.

"Sonic that's a skunk! We don't want that in the house!" Tails yelled.

"Oh… I thought it was an ostrich." Sonic said scratching his nose.

The skunk the got tired of being held by its ear and sprayed Sonic. Tails ran away as Sonic collapsed to the ground from the smell. The skunk scurried off to a dark corner.

"I'm… suing… Feeder's Supply…" Sonic coughed; before passing out from the fumes.

Shadow came over with an air mask on, laughed and then ran else ware. When Sonic woke up, he saw a toy skunk in front of him and ripped it apart. The little girl who which the toy skunk belonged to began crying. The mother of the child hit Sonic with a newspaper and Sonic ran off to find Knuckles.

"Can we leave?" Sonic asked Knuckles; who was playing with puppy.

"Why do- wow… you stink." Knuckles exclaimed; noticing the smell emitting from Sonic.

"Don't ask… Can we please leave? We don't need a pet." Sonic said.

"You can, I'm staying with everyone else." Knuckles said; returning to the puppy.

"Some friend you are!" Sonic yelled.

"Yeah, I know… I'm the best friend you've ever had." Knuckles smiled.

Sonic growled and walked out of the store. Everyone finally met together and argued over what to get.

"We need to get a dog." Knuckles said.

"No a cat is better!" Tails argued.

"How about a platypus?" Sonic asked; who came up from the floor.

"Didn't you go home? I thought you didn't want a pet." Rouge said.

Sonic then sank back into the floor. Rouge stared at where Sonic disappeared to then hid behind Knuckles. In the end, they got another puppy (and it didn't talk). They came home with it and showed it to Sonic.

"It doesn't talk right?" Sonic asked.

"Nope." Knuckles replied.

"Play?" a voice said.

"Yes it does you liar!" Sonic yelled.

"Calm down, faker that was me." Shadow smiled.

"You know I really hate you." Sonic growled.

"Same here, faker. Same here."

**I just realized… the sequel already has as many chapters as the first one! YAY! I still have no idea how long this one will be, but I don't plan on ending it soon.**


	14. The Pink Demon

**Yay! Another update! **

**Disclaimer: You should know by now. **

Chapter 14:

The Pink Demon

The next morning, everyone awoke to find that the dog they had bought yesterday was nowhere to be seen and Radar, Cash, Espio and Charmy still weren't back.

"Well, now that our second dog has run away, what do you suppose we do?" Shadow asked.

"Let's go to the mall!" Rouge yelled.

Amy and Akira agreed and Rouge, Akira and Amy dragged their boys to the car with Tails following quietly.

**Canada**

Radar, Cash, Espio and Charmy were being escorted from Canada by a police officer. They had just walked across the border and were now in Montana.

"Well, at least we're in the U.S again." Radar sighed.

"Do you think the rest miss us?" Cash asked.

Knuckles, Sonic, Tails and Shadow are tied in the back of the car screaming for mercy and for the four to come home while the girls seem totally oblivious to the boys' cries.

"I'd take it that Shadow and them miss us and Rouge, Amy and Akira just don't give a darn." Espio said.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ESPIO!" Charmy yelled. "IF YOU HAD KEPT YOUR MOUTH SHUT, WE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN RUN OUT OF THE COUNTRY BY SUPERMODELS!!!"

"I told you I was sorry!" Espio yelled back.

"WELL I'M STILL MAD AT YOU!"

Espio sighed and turned invisible.

**The Car**

Everyone was in the stolen Saturn Sky from chapter 11 and were heading to the mall. Knuckles, Shadow, Tails and Sonic had broken out of the ropes and were calm now. Julie-Su then jumped in the car through the window and landed in Knuckles' lap.

"Ack! What are you doing here? I thought the author erased you from the story?" Knuckles asked.

"I came back!" Julie-Su exclaimed (I can't believe I put her in the story I hate her so much. Sorry Julie-Su fans).

"Why?" Knuckles asked.

"Because I love you!"

"Well I hate you so… GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Knuckles then threw her out the window. Everyone sweat-dropped and then went back to what they were doing.

"So, why are we going to the mall again when we just went shopping 2 days ago?" Sonic asked.

"Because we feel like it, faker." Shadow muttered.

When the gang arrived at the mall, they used the 'cool system' by Tails and the 'system with no name' by Espio again. Thankfully for Sonic, he didn't get stuck with the girls again. Although now he was stuck with Shadow.

"Let's go to Hot Topic!" Shadow said.

"No! I'm not a Goth like you!" Sonic yelled.

"I'm not a Goth." Shadow explained.

"Then explain why you're black and red and obsessed with guns." Sonic sighed.

"I was created black and red and had no control over that. And I just happen to like guns. Is that such a big problem?" Shadow asked.

"Guys, quit fighting and let's just go somewhere we all like." Knuckles said.

"That's gonna be impossible." Tails muttered.

---

"Hey, Knuckles, isn't that your girlfriend?" Sonic asked randomly.

"Rouge?" Knuckles asked; looking around.

"No, you're other girlfriend."

"Other girlfriend?"

Julie-Su then came running through the mall at mach speed towards Knuckles. Knuckles' eyes got real small.

"KEEP AWAY FORM ME YOU DEMON!" Knuckles yelled.

He then took off running with Julie-Su on his heels. Shadow began laughing at the sight.

"Never knew you were so popular with the ladies, Knux." He smirked.

"Neither did I!" Knuckles yelled running past him.

Julie-Su then chased Knuckles into Abercrombie. Unfortunately for her, that's where Rouge, Akira and Amy were. Knuckles saw Rouge and ran over to her, hiding behind her.

"What's wrong?" Rouge asked.

For her answer, Julie-Su ran in the store and spotted Knuckles.

"Oh, Knuckles!" she called.

"Save me Rouge! She thinks I love her, but I don't." Knuckles explained.

Rouge stood in front of Knuckles and glared at Julie-Su.

"Back off, this echidna is mine!" Rouge snapped.

"Not in the comics he's not!" Julie-Su argued.

"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah!"

The echidna and bat then jumped at each other. A huge fight then broke out in the middle of Abercrombie. Knuckles watched the girls with his eyes wide.

"Cool, girls fighting over me!" Knuckles exclaimed.

He then realized Rouge was in the cat fight.

"I mean, oh no, girls fighting over me!" Knuckles yelled. "Quit it, guys!"

Rouge and Julie-Su didn't listen. Knuckles growled and jumped into the fight himself. Akira and Amy glanced at each other.

"I don't want to have anything to do with this." Akira sighed.

The two inched away slowly and then ran next door to Hollister.

After the fight broke up, Rouge pulled Knuckles up and they ran away from Julie-Su who was in the middle of a seizure. The author (that's me!) could see she couldn't go on, so she was erased from the story once more and locked in a tower to be rescued by her true love (which wouldn't be Knuckles might I mind you).

Rouge had pulled Knuckles into Hollister to find Akira and Amy. Knuckles actually didn't mind this store since it wasn't all girl stuff. He hung out with Rouge for a while before seeing a Starbucks which then turned him into a coffee demon and he ran off. Rouge rolled her eyes. Knuckles came back with a Double Chocolate Chip Frappuccino (sp?). Rouge slapped Knuckles before dragging him into the next store.

**With Sonic, Shadow and Tails**

Shadow looked up at the clock. 7:30pm. Shouldn't the mall be closed? He looked around and saw none of the stores were open and no one was around. Shadow then noticed that the store they were in was dark and no one was working in there. Sonic was at the desk ringing for customer service because he wanted to buy something. Shadow shook his head.

"Sonic, I would think after ringing the bell 50 times, you'd realize that no one is going to come." Shadow told him.

"Fine, I'll just steal it. The mall is closed anyways." Sonic sighed.

"It's closed?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, it closed two hours ago." Sonic smiled.

"And you didn't tell us?!" Shadow yelled.

"Naw, you were to busy hitting your head on the wall over there." Sonic explained; pointing to a far wall which had a dent in it.

"Some day I'm going to kill you." Shadow muttered.

The three walked out of the store and saw Knuckles was running around in frantic circles while Rouge was trying to restrain him. Amy and Akira were looking at him like he was a mutant echidna (wait he is… .)

Shadow walked up to Knuckles and Rouge.

"What's up with you?" Shadow asked.

Knuckles halted to a stop causing flames to come out from under his feet and faced Shadow.

"We're locked in the mall!" Knuckles yelled at him; blowing Shadow's quills back.

Shadow shook his head and his quills fell back neatly into place. "And that's bad why?"

"THAT DEMON PINK ECHIDNA IS IN HERE!" Knuckles yelled again.

"Knuckles, I told you, the author locked her in a tower." Rouge sighed.

"You don't know her, Rouge. If she came out of the comics, she can come out of a tower." Knuckles explained.

"What are the odds of that?" Rouge asked.

"Knuckles!" a voice said.

Knuckles turned around and saw Julie- Su running at him. Knuckles jumped into Rouge's arms (wow, he's being really tough). Julie- Su halted to a stop in front of Rouge and growled.

"Give me Knuckles."

"Why? If he doesn't want to be with you, you can't force him too." Rouge said.

"But he's mine! There's no proof that he's yours!" Julie- Su yelled.

Rouge pulled out a picture of her and Knuckles in 'their' house.

"You drew that!" Julie- Su muttered.

Rouge lifted up Knuckles' foot. Written on the bottom of his shoe in pink bubble letters was, '_Property of Rouge the Bat'_.

"_How'd that get there?"_ Knuckles thought.

Julie- Su's mouth dropped to the floor. "But- but… but!"

Rouge put Knuckles down and smiled at her. She told Shadow to hold Julie- Su back and then grabbed Knuckles' wrist and dragged him off and into a store. Shadow opened up an air vent and shoved her in it. Then left to see where Knuckles and Rouge went. Sonic walked over to Julie- Su.

"Face it, he hates you." He smiled.

"But I love him!" Julie- Su cried.

"That's life, I love that one really cute singer, but I can't have her." Sonic said.

"Sonic, there are lots of cute singers you like." Tails told him.

"Exactly! And I can't even have one!" Sonic complained.

"Um, what do cute singers have to do with me?" Julie- Su asked.

"Nothing. See ya." Sonic waved and ran off.

Tails followed behind. Knuckles and Rouge had gone to the back of the mall where the security place should be. They walked in and saw a man asleep, his feet on the desk, cap over his eyes and snoring obnoxiously.

Shadow walked up to him and blew an air horn in his ear. The man leapt up out of his chair and crashed flew the roof. The three looked up at where the man disappeared to. Rouge squinted at Shadow.

"Great job, Shadow. Now we can't ask him to unlock the door for us."

"He'll come down." Shadow shrugged.

As Shadow said, the man came falling back through the hole after soaring around Jupiter for some time (he went really high up didn't he?). He glared at the three animals.

"Okay, which one of you woke me up?" the man asked.

Knuckles and Rouge pointed to Shadow. Shadow just smiled innocently and rocked back and forth on his feet. The guard then suffered from short-term memory loss and calmed down.

"So, what brings you three here?" the man asked.

"We're locked in. Could you let us out?" Knuckles asked.

The guard threw the key ring to Knuckles. Knuckles smiled and He, Rouge and Shadow walked out of the room to find Sonic and Tails. They then walked out of the mall and drove home.

**Lexington, KY **

Espio, Charmy, Radar and Cash slowly walked down the highway trying to get home. Espio looked up at a sign. 75 more miles to go. He sighed.

"Hey Radar, I'm bored." Cash said.

"Yes, I know Cash. We all are." Radar sighed.

"Hey Radar, I'm bored. Hey Radar, I'm bored. Hey Radar, I'm bored. Hey-."

"I KNOW CASH! ARE YOU A BROKEN RECORD OR SOMETHING?!" Radar yelled.

Cash nodded and smiled and continued what he was saying. Radar grabbed some random earplugs and plugged his ear. He smiled at how good they worked. Just then, a Formula One race car drove by. Espio smiled and chased after it. The driver eventually stopped. Radar, Cash and Charmy all caught up to him.

"Hey, dude, can we get a ride home, please?" Espio asked.

"Uh, sure I guess." The driver said in a German accent.

"Thanks." Espio smiled.

The four of them got on the car (they couldn't fit inside it) and the driver drove off. The four would finally make it home.

---

Everyone arrived home at the same time. When, Knuckles pulled into the driveway, Rouge, Sonic, Shadow and Tails were all surprised to see and Formula One car in the drive way too.

The five walked in the door and saw Radar, Cash, Charmy and Espio were all finally home along with a German race car driver. There was much rejoicing that night and everyone slept well.

**Review! The next chapter is going to be the Christmas chapter and hopefully long. Later. **


	15. A Very Sonic Christmas

**Here's the Christmas chapter just like I promised! Sorry to those who don't celebrate Christmas, I don't know much about Hanukah, Kwanza or anything other holiday otherwise I would've added that. Maybe you'll learn some things about Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: Sonic and co. ©SEGA and Sonic Team. Radar, Cash, Akira and the hamsters ©Me. **

Chapter 15:

A Very Sonic Christmas

**Featuring Scotty and Charlie the hamsters**

"Gooooood morning residents of Kentucky! It's Christmas Eve today and we couldn't have more perfect weather this holiday season! It's a bone chilling 30 degrees out there with at least 3 inches of snow! So grab your sleds an-."

BANG! A gunshot went off and the alarm clock blew up. Shadow jumped out of his bed and faced his smoking alarm clock. Amazingly, it was still talking.

"The snow this year promises to be here all winter s-."

BANG! BANG! BANG! Shadow shot the alarm clock three more times before satisfying himself. He smiled at his sizzling, engulfed in flames alarm clock. Knuckles, Sonic and Rouge all ran up the stairs upon hearing the repeated gunshots.

"Who was murdered?!" Sonic yelled.

Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow glanced at him.

"Stupid newscaster…" Shadow grumbled. "Waking me at 8 in the morning to say what? That it's snowing outside!"

"Chill Shadow, why are you in such a bad mood?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, it's Christmas Eve. Lighten up." Sonic smiled.

"Lighten up? You want _me_ to lighten up?!" Shadow barked at him.

Sonic merely nodded. Shadow calmed down and smiled. He walked up to Sonic with a creepy grin on his face and gave Sonic and hug.

"I want you to be my special friend!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Okay, I liked the old Shadow better." Rouge said.

Knuckles and Sonic agreed. Shadow let go of Sonic and frowned.

"Good, 'cause I'm never doing that again." Shadow sighed before leaving.

Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow and Sonic all walked downstairs to see Amy, Akira and Tails decorating the Christmas tree, Cash and Charmy were playing out in the snow and Radar and Espio were drinking hot chocolate.

Rouge walked over and helped Amy, Akira and Tails with the tree while Shadow went outside along with song. Knuckles watched the girls and Tails decorate the tree.

---

Throughout the day different events took place. Shopping for presents, making treats, writing letter to Santa, snowball fights, the occasional flying pig (okay… wait…) and wrapping presents.

That's what the day was like for everyone except Shadow, who just sat on the couch staring at the wall. Everyone tried cheering Shadow up, but they couldn't figure out what was wrong. Akira walked over and handed him some hot chocolate.

"What's up?" Akira asked.

Shadow glanced up. "The ceiling, that's what."

Akira sighed. "Really? I had no idea. Seriously what's wrong?"

"I just don't like Christmas." Shadow muttered.

"YOU DON'T LIKE CHRISTMAS??!!" Cash yelled popping up from behind the couch.

"Yes, I don't like Christmas, especially when you're around." Shadow grumbled.

"Why don't you like it?" Akira asked.

"I dunno." Shadow replied; then Chaos Controlled to his sanctuary.

Later on, around 10, everyone was sitting around enjoying Christmas Eve. Tails, Cash and Charmy were bouncing around the room and trying to get peeks at their presents under the tree. Christmas Carols were playing and there was a nice fire going. Shadow was sitting by the radio clutching his gun (he was banned from going to his sanctuary for Christmas season).

_Oh Christmas tree_

_Oh Christmas tree,_

_How lovely are your branches! _The radio played.

"Oh please shut up, oh please shut up, before I blow you up!" Shadow sang along to the rhythm.

The radio only continued playing. Shadow growled and turned to the radio.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled at it.

The radio hissed to a stop. Everyone looked at Shadow, to the radio, to each other and to Tails who was playing with an oversized Barney toy in the middle of the floor. Shadow had just made a radio stop playing by yelling at it. Everyone shrugged. Knuckles turned it back on and Shadow tried to keep his cool.

"Hey, Tails, Charmy, Cash what do you all want for Christmas?" Knuckles asked.

"We already bought them presents." Rouge pointed out.

"So? I still want to know what they want." Knuckles said. "Maybe we're not finished shopping."

"I want a plane model kit!" Tails yelled.

"I want my own pantry filled with sugary products!" Charmy yelled.

"I want… something!" Cash yelled; not really knowing what he wanted.  
"I want a Fraggle Stick Car!" Sonic yelled.

"What the heck is a Fraggle Stick Car?!" Shadow asked.

"I don't know…" Sonic muttered.

"Okay, Sonic, stop watching Bad Santa. It's messing up your mind." Knuckles said.

"Not like it was already messed up to begin with." Shadow snickered.

The clock struck midnight and Shadow zipped up to his room to escape the music. Tails, Cash and Charmy were all sent to bed so Santa could come. The rest shrugged, deciding there was nothing to do so they went to bed as well.

**Christmas Morning**

"SONIC, AMY, KNUCKLES, ROUGE, SHAODW, RADAR, AKIRA, ESPIO WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS! PRESENTS!" all the kids yelled.

The older teens slowly opened their eyes and saw the young fox, cheetah and bee hopping/hovering in front of them. Charmy flew over to Espio and pulled the covers off him. Espio just turned invisible and walked over to the corner and resumed sleeping. Cash pushed Radar out of the bed as Tails picked up Sonic (somehow) and whacked Shadow in the face with his tails and poked Knuckles. Rouge, Akira and Amy got up on their own not wanting to go through what the boys were experiencing.

Everyone went downstairs except Charmy who was still buzzing around the room trying to find Espio who was still sleeping.

"Espio wake up! I want my presents!" Charmy yelled.

He finally gave up hope and went downstairs. Everyone was sitting in random chairs while Tails and Cash were on the floor making a mess with their wrapping paper. Charmy grinned and flew over. Tails handed him a present. Charmy opened it and saw he got a gallon full of sugar (what a weird present). He smiled. Charmy looked at the card and saw it was from Espio. Tails opened his present and got a whole kit on how to make planes and machines. It was from Sonic and Knuckles. Cash got Resident Evil (rated M. Remember the M joke from Sonic gone Wild 1?) he looked at Radar and smiled. He ran over to him and began repeatedly thanking him.

After Tails, Charmy and Cash opened all their presents, there were still many under the tree.

"Who are the rest of the presents for?" Rouge asked.

"You guys!" Tails exclaimed.

"Us?" everyone said at the same time.

"Yeah, we thought we'd all get you each a present so you'd have a good Christmas too!" Charmy yelled; eating some of his sugar.

"Here Rouge, this one's for you." Cash said; handing her a present.

The tag on it said 'To Rouge' with a backwards e and 'From: The kids' with a backwards s. Rouge chuckled at the handwriting. She unwrapped her present and saw it was a necklace made of silver with an R in the center. Rouge smiled.

"Thank you." Rouge muttered; hypnotized by her present.

Tails walked over to Knuckles and handed him his present. Knuckles took it and smiled. He unwrapped it and saw… a box…

"You're supposed to open the box…" Tails said; noticing Knuckles' weird expression.

Knuckles let out a nervous laugh and opened the box. He got a brand new CD player and about 10 rap Cds plus one rock. He let out an 'oh yeah' and went upstairs for a minute. He came back down and threw his old 1980's CD player in the fire that was going.

Charmy flew over to Espio who was walking down the stairs and threw him his present. Espio told him to put down the sugar for a while. Charmy obeyed and urged him to unwrap his present. Espio did so and saw he got some ninja stars and a shirt that said 'I know Karate, Kung-fu and a lot more scary words' on it. Espio smiled at the shirt.

"Thanks kid." He said.

Cash went up to Akira and handed her her present. Akira got a PSP. She yelled out a 'yes' doing a Napoleon Dynamite.

Charmy flew up to Amy nearly crashing into her and handed her a present. Amy opened it and saw it was a picture of her and Sonic sitting on the beach. She looked up at Charmy.

"Tails did on the computer." He smiled.

"Oh, Sonic!" Amy said lovingly; showing him the picture.

Sonic gulped, but before he could get up and run for his pitiful life, there was a present in his lap. Sonic took the top of it and saw two small creatures crawling around in the bottom. Sonic let out a yell.

"SCOTTY, CHARLIE!" he yelled; taking his hamsters out of the box.

Tails smiled at Sonic as Sonic continued to cuddle with his hamsters. They had somehow escaped from the jellyfish and had made it home from Miami on their own. Smart little things… Meanwhile in Miami, a jellyfish is choking on a sponge cut out in the shape of a hamster. O.o

Last, but certainly not least, Tails, Cash and Charmy all dragged a huge box up to Shadow. Shadow raised both eyebrows up at this. He opened it up and saw it was a huge case filled with all sorts of guns. From pistols to bazookas, it was all there. Shadow gaped at the small kids with wide eyes.

"How'd you guys get that stuff?" Knuckles asked; since Shadow was incapable of speaking at the moment.

"Santa brought them!" Cash squealed.

"Uh-huh..." Shadow muttered; not sure whether to believe them or not.

Suddenly Santa flew by the window in his sleigh.

"Hope ya like your present Shadow!" he said in his jolly voice.

Everyone stood dumbfounded as they watched the big red man fly off into the morning sky. They were all jolted from their thoughts at a knock at the door. They all got up to answer it. Knuckles had his fingers crossed whispering 'Please don't be Julie- Su' over and over again. Sonic opened the door and saw a big fat man and two robots!

"It's Santa!" Cash and Charmy yelled; even though they'd just seen him fly off.

"No, it's Eggman!" Sonic corrected.

Indeed it was Eggman and his two robots, Dodo and Bozo (that's what I like to call them). Eggman pulled a box out from behind his back and handed it to Sonic. The group stepped back.

"It's a bomb!" Sonic yelled.

"It's a grenade!" Knuckles yelled.

"It's Sasquatch!" Tails yelled.

Everyone glanced at Tails. Eggman told them it wasn't any of those things.

"Since it's Christmas, I decided to give you all a gift!" Eggman smiled. "Merry Christmas!" Eggman cackled; he then flew off to the center of the Earth to plot his next failing plan.

Everyone gathered around Sonic waiting for him to open the present. After many hours of figuring how to get the lid off, Sonic lifted it up to reveal………… an empty box…

"IT'S EMPTY!" Sonic exclaimed; stating the obvious.

Everyone looked at each other.

"At least he tried Sonic…" Tails piped up.

**Review and MERRY CHRISTMAS-HAUNAKA-KWANZA-AND ANY OTHER HOLIDAY:) **


	16. If Pennies Could Talk

**Wow, it's almost been a month. Sorry. It was Christmas time and then we went on vacation. We had two projects due last week in school, so I barely had anytime to write. Anyway, here's chapter 16 of Sonic Gone Wild 2! Oh yeah, Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Chris and Rouge ©SEGA and Sonic Team. Cash ©Me.**

Chapter 16:

If Pennies Could Talk

Knuckles shuffled through the mail. He sighed as there was nothing good.

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic, Sonic, Chris, Sonic, Sonic, Sonic." Knuckles muttered as he threw the pieces of mail in the fire.

There was one long envelope that Knuckles knew was taxes. He grumbled and put it on the table, before throwing the rest in the fireplace, not even bothering to look who they were for. Knuckles sat at the table and opened the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He read it. They owed $300,000.

"ROUGE!" Knuckles yelled.

Rouge walked downstairs. "Yes?"

"Here." Knuckles handed her the sheet of paper before running outside to the pool even though it was 20 degrees outside currently.

Rouge looked at the paper and sighed. Why did she always get stuck with doing the taxes? She sighed and muttered curses under her breath. She sat down at the table and looked down at the sheet of paper. Her eyes became wide as her scream could be heard all to the center of the Earth and back.

"300,000 DOLLARS??!!??!!" she yelled; the walls, ceilings, roof and any other parts of the house began to shake ominously.

Tails then ran through the room.

"Earthquake! It's an 8.1! Everyone run for your lives!" he wailed.

Rouge stopped yelling and the house became still, the rumbling stopped causing Tails to fly into the oven which was for some reason open from the sudden stop. Rouge took her medicine before sitting down to figure out why their taxes were so high and what caused it.

**The next morning**

Rouge was still sitting at the table trying to figure out how they went into debt so easily. She had fallen asleep and was now on the table. Knuckles ran in and blew an air horn in her ears before zipping out. Rouge woke up with a yelp and looked around. She spotted nothing and went back to the papers.

**Meanwhile in some other part of the house**

Sonic walked outside to retrieve the mail dressed in a clown suit. He despised clowns, but Shadow had forced the suit on him. The household was now under the control of Lord Shadow the Dictator. Sonic got the mail and walked back inside just too almost be knocked over by Cash zipping through the house at mach 7 speed yelling.

"Obey Lord Shadow! Obey Lord Shadow!" he yelled repeatedly.

Sonic arched an eyebrow and slugged over to 'Lord' Shadow.

"Here is your mail oh wonderful one." Sonic grumbled.

"'Oh wonderful one'? Why faker, I'm touched." Shadow smiled; a fake tear dropping from his eye.

"Aren't you Lord Shadow the Dictator?" Sonic asked.

"Of course not!" Shadow said. "I stopped being Lord Shadow 6 hours ago!"

"But we've only been up for 3 hours…" Sonic pointed out.

"Same difference." Shadow sighed; honking Sonic's clown nose.

"Then why is Cash running around the house yelling 'Obey Lord Shadow'?" Sonic asked; rubbing his nose.

"I told him to yell it when I _was_ Lord Shadow. Maybe he just liked the phrase. Anyway, I'm not Lord Shadow anymore…" Shadow said. "… for now…" Lightening flashed.

Sonic let out a 'yippee' in joy ripping the clown suit off him like a rabid animal. Shadow faked a cough at Sonic's sudden change in mood before shuffling through the mail. While Shadow was shuffling, a small box fell out of the stack of envelopes. Sonic leapt for it, but Shadow hit him with a sledge hammer and grabbed it himself. After seeing it was for Sonic, he set the box in front of the unconscious hedgehog and zipped off.

Once Sonic regained consciousness, he saw a small blue box sitting in front of him. He picked it up and saw it was for him. He clapped his hands and the giddy hedgehog ran up to his room to open his mail. Once the box was open, Sonic saw a small brown circle sitting in the bottom and shouted with glee.

"I got a penny! I'm the richest man in the world!"

"No you're not, you idiot. A penny is only worth a cent." A voice said.

Sonic looked around the room trying to figure out what or who was talking. After finding nothing, Sonic looked back down at the penny and to his horror saw Abraham Lincoln wink. Scared within an inch of his life, Sonic hurled the penny across the room.

"DEMON PENNY! DEMON PENNY!" he screeched.

He ran downstairs only to find the penny had followed him. "Yo bro, what up?" Abe said.

Sonic's eyes went wide. "DEMON TALKING, FLOATING PENNY!" Sonic yelled.

Knuckles then walked into the room. "What are you going on about?" he asked.

"I got a penny in the mail. But it's no ordinary penny! It can talk and it follows me everywhere!" Sonic said; hastily.

"Sure, it does." Knuckles muttered.

"No really, here, watch." Sonic grabbed the penny that was floating behind his head and laid it in his palm.

"Okay, talk." Sonic ordered.

The penny said nothing. Knuckles looked up at Sonic with a blank face on. Sonic let out a nervous laugh and pulled at his non-existent collar as beads formed sweat formed on his head.

"Sonic does the penny talk or not?" Knuckles asked.

"Of course pennies don't talk, they're inanimate objects." Tails said; walking into the room.

"This one does I promise! I heard it say, 'Yo bro, what up?'!" Sonic yelled.

Knuckles sighed. "First you're saying your penny can talk and now you're saying it's a gangster?"

"Well… maybe not a gangster, but it can talk!" Sonic said.

Knuckles and Tails both glanced down at the penny. All they saw was Abraham Lincoln's face stare up at them and all they heard was Rouge yelling curse words at the taxes. Knuckles and Tails slapped Sonic in the head before leaving. Sonic growled and bit the penny, breaking all his teeth.

"Ow, you know that _does_ hurt!" Abraham said.

"You're talking again! Knuckles, Tails come quickly!" Sonic yelled.

Knuckles and Tails zipped into the room. Sonic pointed at the penny. Knuckles and Tails followed his finger and all they saw was an ordinary penny once more. They slapped Sonic again and walked out of the room once more. Sonic turned red.

"I HATE YOU!" Sonic yelled at the penny.

"I hate you too. And may I introduce you to Breath Mints? I suggest you try some." Abe's hand then rose out of the penny and handed Sonic a mint. Sonic took it and shoved it in Abe's mouth.

"Why won't you talk when other people are around? Why? Why? WHY?!" Sonic continued to yell.

Shadow was walking by the room when he noticed Sonic yelling at a penny. He arched an eyebrow and called over Knuckles.

"Hey Knux, why is Sonic yelling at a penny?" Shadow asked.

"He says it can talk, but Tails and I went in there and it didn't say a thing. He needs medical help." Knuckles explained.

"Yeah, he does."

Shadow and Knuckles then walked into the room. Sonic threw the penny across the room. It hit a wall and fell to the floor. Sonic ran over to it and threw it into another wall. This time, before Sonic could pick it back up, Shadow picked it up.

"Sonic, may I ask why you are torturing an inanimate object?" Shadow asked.

"It keeps insulting me and talking to me, but when other people are in the room, he shuts up! I'm trying to kill it." Sonic explained.

"Faker, it's a piece of copper it is already dead. It was never even alive." Shadow told him.

"He's got a point." Abe winked at Sonic.

"There, it just talked! Did you hear him?" Sonic asked.

"No, all I heard was my voice." Shadow said.

"It just said, 'He's got a point.'" Sonic said; hopping up and down.

Shadow and Knuckles gave each other worried glances.

"Knuckles, go call a doctor, we have to put faker in therapy I'm afraid."

Knuckles nodded and ran over to the phone. Sonic stood there with his mouth agape. He then broke down. Shadow slowing inched away. He walked over to a piggy-bank and began to put the penny in it. Abraham Lincoln began to scream.

"Hey! Don't put me down in there! Blue boy, help me! Noooooooooooo!" Abe screamed.

Shadow dropped the penny in the bank and it landed with a clang.

"Hey, it's nice and roomy in here." Abraham's voice echoed.

Knuckles got off the phone with the doctor and went to get a straight jacket. Shadow held Sonic down while Knuckles put him in it. They loaded him into the ambulance and the therapist drove off. Shadow and Knuckles then walked back into the house and over to the piggy-bank.

"Is he gone?" Abe asked.

"Yup, he won't be back for a long time." Shadow replied. "You did a great job."

"That was a great trick." Knuckles smiled; giving Shadow a high five.

Rouge then walked into the room and looked very, very angry. She marched up to Shadow.

"Shadow, did you just buy something for 300,000 dollars?" Rouge asked.

Shadow sweat dropped. "W-why do you ask?"

"We owe the bank 300,000 dollars and we can't pay it. Did you just buy something?" Rouge asked.

"Um… yes."

"What?"

Shadow glanced around nervously. "A-a… penny."

"A PENNY???!!" Rouge screeched. "YOU SPENT 300,000 DOLLARS ON SOMETHING THAT COSTS ONE CENT???!!!"

"But it can talk!" Shadow squeaked.

"I DON'T CARE IT'S STILL ONLY WORTH A CENT!!!" Rouge roared.

"But-!" Shadow was cut off.

Rouge took out a chain saw and Shadow began to run of his life as Knuckles began to crack up. Knuckles then picked up the penny Shadow had dropped and sold it on E-Bay for a million dollars.

**Team-Rocket-Rouge I hope you liked how I used your idea. Thank for the idea, it helped. Review please!**


	17. Tails? A Gangster?

**Yay a quick update! I decided that Cash, Radar and Akira (my OCs) are no longer going to be in the story. It's hard to write with so many characters and I bet it's hard to remember everyone when you're reading. As for what happened to them… uh, let's just say they went to Greenland. **

**Disclaimer: From on and so forth, I do not own anyone in this story.**

Chapter 17:

Tails? A Gangster?

In was a nice peaceful morning. Everyone was sound asleep in their beds without a care in the world. Birds chirped in the early morning while the shone brightly into each of their rooms. Well... that's how it was for the first .243 seconds. The blissful morning was disrupted when Sonic came walked into Shadow's room listening to VERY loud music and yelling to get his voice over the music.

"Yo, me homies! What's crackin'?" he yelled showing off a golden grill with 'Sonic' on it.

Shadow sat up in his bed as everyone rushed into the room. Shadow rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple of times to register what was coming in trough his eyes. He was wearing a white T-Shirt, baggy jeans, a backwards baseball cap and a gold medallion around his neck. Rouge and Knuckles stared at him like he was being eaten alive.

"What'd you just say?" Shadow asked.

"Yo me homies! What's crackin'?" Sonic repeated.

"Okay, NEVER do that again!" Shadow exclaimed.

Knuckles, Rouge, Amy and Espio all agreed. Sonic frowned and all his gangsta clothes slumped down on him.

"What? Tails is being a gangster, why can't I?" Sonic whined.

"He is?" Knuckles asked his eyes wide.

"I gotta check this out." Shadow smirked walking out of the room with Knuckles following behind.

Knuckles and Shadow walked downstairs and found Tails dressed exactly like Sonic grills and all. He was break dancing in the middle of the coffee table. Shadow and Knuckles glanced at each other before hearing a loud crash. They turned back and saw Tails lying on the fall apparently from falling of the table. He was rolling on the floor crying in pain. So much for a gangster… Tails then recovered almost magically and got back on the table and began dancing again. Shadow and Knuckles smacked their foreheads. Then it got worse, Tails began singing in his high-pitched voice.

"'Cuz if you're looking for me I'll be on the block with my thang cocked possibly sittin' on the drop now. 'Cuz I'm a rida, yeah, I'm just a soul survivor!" he sang, breaking all the windows and any glass objects in the house.

"Oh… my… gosh…" Shadow and Knuckles said with disbelief in unison.

The two walked up to him. Shadow tapped him on his spinning feet and Tails fell off the table. Knuckles tried to hold his laughter back. Tails coughed before jumping on the table spotting Shadow and Knuckles. He smiled showing off a grill to large for his mouth.

"Yo Shadzy, Knux what's crackin' yo?" Tails asked; striking a pose, his medallion hitting him in the head.

"Why are you trying to be a gangster?" Shadow asked.

Tails smiled again. "Well, ya see ma peeps, it's quite simple. Me and ma girl Rouge here-."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT! 'You're girl Rouge'?" Knuckles asked. "You do know that she's my girl?"

"Exactly Knux Man." Tails smirked.

"But she's my girl!" Knuckles yelled.

Shadow sighed and walked away coming back with a video camera. He turned it on not wanting to miss this argument over Rouge. His face wore an evil expression.

"This is gold. Perfect for YouTube." He laughed.

Back with Tails and Knuckles, well they were still arguing over Rouge.

"Prove that she's your girl then!" Knuckles challenged.

"Okay. ROUGE!" Tails screeched; causing Knuckles to cover his ears.

Rouge came walking into the room. She stood still once seeing Tails dressed in his 'gangster' stuff. Tails motioned her to come over and she slowly walked over to him eyeing Knuckles the whole time. Once she was by Tails' side, he draped an arm around her neck. Rouge looked at Tails with suspicion.

"Uh, Tails? What's up with this? And what did you want?" Rouge asked.

"Aren't you ma girl?" Tails asked.

Rouge didn't answer so Knuckles took the opportunity to yell.

"No, she's mine!"

"MINE!' Tails yelled.

"MINE!" Knuckles yelled back.

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"This is too hilarious…" Shadow snickered

"MINE!" Tails and Knuckles yelled together.

Rouge looked back and forth between Knuckles and Tails like a ping-pong match. She scratched her head in confusion. Soon, the yelling got to her and she couldn't hold in a yell herself.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!"

Tails and Knuckles were both thrown back from the force of her yell. They both shut up. Rouge turned to Tails.

"Tails, you do know that I was never you're girl, right?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah, 'cause she's mine!" knuckles smiled.

The two then walked out of the room hand-in-hand. Tails' eyes became big and watery and he fell to his knees and began wailing.

"My life, its purpose is gone! I feel no need to be a gangsta anymore!" he sobbed some more before regaining his composure quite quickly. "Oh well, Barney is on anyways…"

He then zipped out of the room and to his room. Shadow turned the camera off and began to laugh like Eggman when he thinks he's come up with a great plan. Shadow ran to his sanctuary and uploaded the video on to his computer and made a few minor changes to it (which to him meant 49). He then uploaded it onto YouTube and got 5 immediate hits. He walked back upstairs and joined Sonic and Amy who were watching Harry Potter. The three got bored of it and left without bothering to turn the TV off.

Later that night, the TV began to bounce around and the screen turned white and glowed brightly. It made a coughing noise before someone came out of it. It was Harry Potter. He, actually caring about electricity, bothered to turn the TV off and then went to find who he was looking for.

Harry found Knuckles first and walked up to him. He tapped Knuckles with his wand and Knuckles let out a startled yelp upon seeing the fictional book character (even though they're fictional as well).

"How'd you get out of the TV?" Knuckles asked.

Harry bowed for some reason for a greeting. "I am Harry Potter and come looking for Tails the Ghetto Gangsta." He announced.

Knuckles scratched his head before replying. "Mr. Ghetto Gangsta gave up his gangsta-ness so he could go watch Barney." Knuckles rolled his eyes in disgust.

Harry nodded. "I see. Then I shall as well." He walked away to go watch Barney with Tails.

"Knuckles hook his head. "I'm surrounded by idiots…" he muttered.

"Hey!" Shadow yelled; insulted. Knuckles sweat dropped. "Besides you of course!" he added quickly.

**R&R please! Any suggestions are welcomed!**


	18. Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog

**I finally updated this story! Yay! Well, enough stalling, here it is!**

Chapter 18:

Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog

Later on that night, Rouge walked into the kitchen and saw Tails playing cards with someone she didn't know. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped and spun around quickly pointing his wand at Rouge.

"Who are you? Are you a dementor? Are you one of Voldenmort's messengers? Are you Ron's girlfriend?" the boy asked.

"Uh, that's Rouge the Bat, my friend." Tails spoke up.

"And who are you?" Rouge asked.

"I am Harry Potter." Harry bowed.

"Harry Potter? _The_ Harry Potter? What are you doing in the Sonic the Hedgehog section of this site?" Rouge asked.

"I… uh… got lost." Harry admitted.

"Uh-huh. Well, I can have someone escort you back to the section. Tails, why don't you escort your friend back to his section of this site." Rouge smiled.

"Okay! C'mon Harry." Tails smiled.

The two ex-gangsters walked off. Tails came back two minutes later and Rouge was still in the kitchen.

"Wow that was fast." Rouge said.

"It's only right next door." Tails replied.

Rouge blinked. Tails sighed and went down to his lab to work on his latest invention: the Turn-Anything-You-Want-To-Into-Anything-Imaginable-With-The-Click-Of-A-Button-Ray! Also known as… the Infinity Ray (because you can turn anything in anything? Get it? Got it? Good)!

Meanwhile, Sonic and Shadow were lying on their beds talking through walkie-talkies to each other because they were both to lazy to get up and talk to the other one.

"What do you want to do?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know." Sonic replied.

"Me neither."

Silence.

"Hey I know! Let's play Toss the Bomb!" Sonic yelled on the other side.

"Yeah!" Shadow agreed.

Sonic zipped into Shadow's room holding a silver bomb. They began tossing it back and forth until it slipped from Sonic's hands and landed on the floor. They both covered their ears and shut their eyes waiting for the explosion. But it never came… They uncovered there ears and eyes.

"Why didn't it explode?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know. Let's see… uh." Sonic kicked the bomb and it did nothing. "Well, that's all I got."

"Are you _trying_ to blow the house up?!" Shadow yelled.

The bomb then began to beep. Shadow glared at Sonic. Sonic just backed up and wet his pants.

"SONIC YOU SON OF-!"

The room (not to mention part of the house) then was engulfed in flames and smoke. When the explosion died down, Shadow's room was completely covered in soot and the roof of the house was blown off. Knuckles, Rouge, Espio and Tails were all in the basement when they heard the explosion. They all ran upstairs and saw two black as midnight hedgehogs. Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Holy cow! What have you two been eating?!" Knuckles yelled.

"We didn't eat anything, except Sonic who must've eaten something greasy recently because he dropped a bomb!" Shadow yelled at his twin.

"Why were you two playing with a bomb?" Rouge asked.

"Uh, we were bored?" Sonic replied; innocently smirking.

"Idiots…" Espio buried his face in his hands.

"Well, since YOU dropped the bomb and I'M innocent in this case, I'm going to take a shower." Shadow said.

"What difference would it make? You're already black." Sonic pointed out.

"Is that a racist comment?!" Shadow jabbed a finger in Sonic's chest.

"Nope. Just a truthful comment." Sonic grinned.

"It's a lying comment! I have red streaks!" Shadow yelled.

"And I have green eyes. Get over it. It wasn't meant as a racist comment. Go take a shower before you get me dirtier then I already am." Sonic replied.

Shadow snorted and the walked off to the bathroom. Meanwhile Sonic took a hairdryer and blew all the soot off him. He hated showers. After that he went back downstairs ignoring the fact that half of their house was gone and they weren't going to move for the third time.

When Shadow got out of the shower, he walked out the door to find that the roof was still missing and their rooms were still covered in ash.

"SONIC WHY DIDN'T YOU CLEAN UP YOUR MESS?!" Shadow yelled.

Sonic zipped up the stairs. "Why do I have to clean it?" Sonic asked.

"Because, you're the one who dropped the bomb!" Shadow yelled.

"Let's do Rock Paper scissors." Sonic suggested.

"One, two, three… shoot!"

Shadow had paper, and then he got knocked to the floor by a rock.

"Hey, I threw paper!" Shadow said.

"And I threw a rock… Literally." Sonic grinned.

"But paper beats rock!" Shadow argued; getting back up.

"Not in my version. Now, off to Home Depot you go." Sonic waved his hands towards the door.

Shadow growled and walked downstairs. He was almost to the door when he got stopped by Rouge.

"Oh Shadow, while you're out can you stop by Kroger? We need more milk." Rouge smiled.

"NO! I already have to go to Home Depot! I'm not going grocery shopping too!" Shadow barked before running out the door.

Rouge turned to Knuckles. "Will you go?"

"Why me?"

"Because," she took out a picture of Knuckles sleeping with a teddy bear and sucking thumb, "I'll show everyone in the world that a 17 year old echidna sleeps with a teddy bear." Rouge grinned.

"Okay I'll go! Anything else?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah here." Rouge handed him a list of things that went around the entire house engulfing Knuckles within.

---

Meanwhile, Shadow slowly trudged through Home Depot muttering curses under his breath and kicking over cans of paint. To sum everything up, he despised Home Depot.

"Okay, I'm just gonna get this over with. "Let's see", he reached in his non-existing pocket and pulled out a list that just appeared three seconds ago, "I need, a hammer, screwdriver, 100 planks of wood, drill, and a TOOTHBRUSH?!" Shadow said at the top of his lungs; instantly making everyone in earshot go deaf.

Shadow then squinted his eyes to read what was written under 'Toothbrush'.

"You're teeth are as yellow as the sun. P.S: Sonic did not write this. It was… uh… Big." It read.

Shadow growled and dashed through the store picking up all the supplies he needed all the while cussing Sonic out. He was so busy cussing Sonic out that he didn't even bother paying for the items and zipped out the door. Immediately the alarms began to go off and a dozen uniformed men came out of the store running after Shadow. Shadow turned around.

"Hold it right there, hedgehog! Don't move until you return all your items! Either you go home now or you come back inside and pay." One officer said.

"And what if I don't?" Shadow asked.

All the men aimed guns at Shadow. "We shoot." They said in unison.

Shadow sighed before rearranging the stuff in his arms and started walking away. The officers looked at each other before surrounding him. Shadow knew he wasn't going to get out of this easily so he did the first thing that came to mind. He put on a banana costume and took out maracas.

"IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JEALLY TIME!" Shadow yelled; dancing around the parking lot.

He stopped and looked at the men. They were jut staring at him and blinking occasionally. One of them coughed now and then. Shadow tore the suit off and threw it onto a car.

"Strange… that usually works…" Shadow pondered.

"Enough jokes, black and red one. We want the supplies back now." Another officer said.

"'Black and red one'? What is this Star Wars? Sorry buddy, but that's in a different section…" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Could… you uh… direct me there please?" the officer blushed.

"Down the highway on Exit 2." Shadow muttered.

That officer quickly left the scene. Shadow sighed; annoyed with all these attempts to try and get all the stuff he stole back. But, the cops hadn't used their secret weapon yet. Shadow yawned, picked up the stuff once more and walked off.

"FIRE!" an officer yelled.

The Star Wars officer broke through the crowd and shot Shadow, not with a rifle, but with an unusual ray gun. Shadow turned around only to be shot in the face with the ray gun. He shielded his eyes and the other officers did as well from the bright light. When the light died down, the officers looked around for Shadow.

"Hey! What did you do to me?!" a small squeaky voice yelled.

All the officers looked down and saw a tiny black and red hedgehog jumping up and down.

"Turn me back this instant, puny mortals! I wanna be big! I can't cause faker any pain like this!" The miniature Shadow yelled.

All the officers fell on the ground laughing. Shadow muttered very high-pitched curse words before beginning to walk home only to be stopped when he fell through a hole in a drain. His fall was very long and painful.

---

Tails was silently watching TV. He was currently home alone. Shadow of course had left to go to Home Depot, Rouge had left with Knuckles to Kroger because Knuckles didn't know how to shop for groceries and Sonic had tried to help Tails unclog the toilet upstairs, resulting in being flushed down it in the end. Everything was currently quiet in the house. Little did our cute little fox friend know that something small, black and red was crawling into the house from under the door.

Shadow, still no bigger then perhaps an olive, was making his way over to the couch where Tails was sitting. He stopped in front of the couch. He looked it up and down, looking for a way to get up.

"This may be a problem…" Shadow muttered in his new high voice.

"Hey Tails! Help me up!" Shadow yelled.

Tails looked to the right of him, the left of him and behind him, but he saw nothing. He quickly turned off the TV and walked into the kitchen.

"I've gotta stop staying up past midnight and watching scary movies…" Tails said.

"Freak…" Shadow muttered.

He was half way up the couch when Tails got up and left. Shadow muttered more curse before jumping off (which in his case meant falling 1000ft). He followed tails into the kitchen and found him pouring a glass of water for himself. Shadow walked over and yelled again.

"Tails! Look below you!" Shadow yelled.

Tails listened and looked down. His eyes became real small before he yelled in joy.

"COOL! A miniature Shadow action figure with over 78 different phrases! I wonder if the batteries are included." Tails blabbed to himself.

"Tails, I'm not a toy, it's me, Shadow." Shadow explained.

Tails studied the "toy" closely before yelling in fear.

"Oh my gosh, Shadow! What happened? Who did this?" Tails yelled.

"I got shrunk by police officers. Now, can you make me bigger?" Shadow asked.

"Sure, but first I gotta show you to Sonic. He'll think this'll be so cute!" Tails squealed.

Tails got a jar from a drawer and put Shadow in it along with a slice of apple that was bigger then him. Tails then placed an army figurine in the jar as well.

"Now you have a friend!" Tails smiled.

"Oh… my… god..." Shadow muttered; shocked at Tails' stupidity.

---

Hours passed and Shadow still remained small. He hated it too. He would constantly try shooting the jar with his tiny gun, but it didn't have any effect. Shadow heard a door open and knew the rest must be back from wherever they went. Tails ran into the kitchen and grabbed the jar that contained Shadow and hid it behind his back as he ran out to greet everyone.

"Hey guys! Hey guys! Guess what? Guess what?" Tails asked; bouncing up and down.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"What's small, black and red?" Tails asked.

Everyone glanced at each other and shrugged. Tails pulled the jar out from behind his back. Shadow was standing in the jar with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Shadow!" Tails exclaimed.

"Oh my god Shadow! What happened to you?" Rouge asked.

"These police officers shot me with a ray gun. I've been like this for four hours now and I've hated every second of it. Especially since I've been trapped in a jar." Shadow explained.

"Do you know how to change him back?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, but it may take a while…" Tails muttered.

"How long?" Shadow asked.

"A month at the most." Tails replied.

"A MONTH?!" Shadow's squeaky voice boomed.

"I'll get to work on it right now and it may only take a week!" Tails said quickly; not wanting to anger Shadow. Even if he was small he was still violent.

Tails dropped Shadow back in the jar and ran downstairs to his lab. Sonic was busy rolling on the floor snorting and laughing at how pathetic Shadow looked. Shadow did not approve of this.

"Hey faker, shut your yap or I'll murder you when I become big again!" Shadow yelled. He looked around the jar. "And get me out of this jar!!!"

Sonic picked up the jar and smiled at Shadow. "Don't worry; I know the perfect place to keep you."

He took Shadow up to his room which some repair guys was busy patching up the roof to and pulled down a cage from a bookshelf. He opened the little cage door and let Shadow in it. Shadow turned around and saw a hamster. Since Shadow was so small, the hamster was actually bigger then him. The hamster cocked its head and smiled at Shadow.

Shadow backed up against the wall of the cage as the hamster advanced on him. Shadow began to run in circles with the hamster on his tail.

"Curse my smallness!" Shadow yelled.

Sonic only fell to the floor laughing once more.

**Poor Shadow… I'll try and get the next chapter up sometime next week. **


	19. The Small and the Furious

**What's up peeps? I finally updated this story! Yes Sonic Gone Wild 2 is back! –fireworks explode- Yep, I just went through this poem obsession stage and had to get them out of my head, but now that they're gone, I'm gonna be updating **_**stories**_** now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and the rest, but unfortunately I do own Amy's friends… annoying little pests… **

Chapter 19: The Small and the Furious

Once Amy had found out that Shadow was doll size… well, let's leave it as Shadow's world had started spiraling downwards. Shadow was now twice as scared of Amy then he was before. She had made him have a tea party with all her little Barbie Dolls and Bratz Dolls. Even the dolls were bigger then Shadow.

Shadow was now currently slouching in a chair in Amy's dollhouse facing a Barbie doll.

"Man Tails better find a cure for this soon I or I will MURDER-!" Shadow slammed his fist on the table and a cup of tea spilled on him, "someone…" Shadow finished, spitting out the tea in his mouth.

Amy turned around from calling Cream and saw Shadow drenched in tea. She began giggling hysterically and loudly so Shadow had to cover his ears.

"Aw, do you like the tea that much?" Amy asked, "Here I'd pour you some more."

Shadow mumbled something incoherently under his breath as more tea was poured in front of him. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Amy squealed, causing her to spill the tea she was pouring on Shadow which resulted in him becoming even more wet. Shadow growled trying to keep from letting out a high pitched scream. Amy ran out of her room clapping happily leaving Shadow and the Barbie doll alone. Shadow stared at the Barbie doll.

"What?" Shadow asked it.

The Barbie doll remained still and didn't say anything (duh Shadow, you can't talk to a toy).

"You want a piece of me?!" Shadow yelled at it.

The Barbie doll surrendered by falling over, out of the chair. Shadow hopped on the table and looked down at it.

"Boy, that was almost as exciting as the Civil War…" Shadow mumbled.

He then was thrown off the table as the house began to shake. Shadow looked up and saw about seven girls standing in front of him including Amy and Cream.

"Oh Shadow!" Amy said in a sing-song voice, "Look who came to see you!" Amy said, pointing to all her friends.

"Ohhhh lord…." Shadow sighed

"And they each brought over someone for you to play with!" Amy squealed in delight.

All the girls held out some sort of doll or stuffed animal except one who held out a PSP. Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, the PSP I'll keep, but the rest of you better back off!" Shadow warned them.

His plead was pointless because once the words were out of his mouth, the dolls and stuffed animals came right at his face as well as nine girls obsessed with dolls.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shadow yelled.

---

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Rouge were all downstairs eating lunch. They heard a squeaky scream and all began laughing.

"I guess Shadow's been introduced to Barbie by now." Knuckles snickered.

"That would probably explain the yell." Sonic replied.

"Fox Boy have you come up with an antidote yet? By this time next week Shadow's going to be dead from all the attention he's getting." Rouge said.

"I know! But I can't find the right ingredients! I've searched everywhere! I even went to the library and checked out this book!!" Tails raised the book off the table to let Rouge read the title.

Rouge's eyes became slits after she read the title.

"Tails, this book is 'Building a Bicycle For Dummies'. What does that have anything to do with antidotes?" Rouge asked.

"Oh so that explains why I don't need a hammer!" Tails exclaimed, throwing the hammer behind. A window shattered in the background followed shortly by a cat meow.

"Aw Tails, you just hurt a poor innocent kitty!" Knuckles whined, looking at the injured cat that had been knocked off the fence, "What'd it ever do to you?"

"It kept me up all last night with its horrid meowing. It sounded like it was trying to sing!" Tails yelled.

"Cats can't sing." Knuckles pointed out.

Sonic smacked himself in the forehead, "Of course they can't knucklehead! When he said it sounded like it was singing he meant it was meowing in some weird way!" Sonic explained.

"But I thought Tails was up all night working on the antidote…" Knuckles said.

"He was." Sonic replied.

"Then why-?"

"Knuckles, do the world a favor and shut up." Rouge snapped.

Knuckles frowned and went into the kitchen and locked himself in the refrigerator. O.o He came out minutes later shivering and blue.

"Remind me never to do that again." Knuckles muttered.

"Okay, never do that again." Sonic grinned.

Knuckles glared up at Sonic and went to warm himself up in the oven. Sonic just shook his head.

"That might not be the best place to warm up, Knuckles." Sonic called.

"Then where do you suggest I go?" Knuckles called, from inside the oven.

"Outside perhaps?"

Knuckles dashed out of the oven with his tail on fire and ran outside to the pool. Sonic put his hands in the air.

"That's it! I give up!" Sonic said.

"Wait, I can't deal with him on my own!" Rouge cried.

"Well, he's your idiot! Besides, you've got Tails!" Sonic called.

Rouge glanced at Tails who was reading a book about clowns still trying to find an antidote. She let out a sigh.

"Oh goo-dy…" she muttered.

---

**Back with Shadow**

He was being dressed up in Barbie clothes and Amy and her friends were taking gazillions of pictures of him. Shadow growled as he was dressed in a sailor suit. The camera flashed and seconds later in was in a suit. Shadow growled. The camera flashed again and he was changed into a ballerina costume. Before Amy could take a picture Shadow stopped her.

"Don't you dare…" he muttered.

Amy shrugged and took the picture. Shadow yelled as he ripped the ballerina costume off.

"That's it! I give up!" he yelled.

"Aw, but Shadow, we're having so much fun!" Amy said.

"And I'm not and I'm older then you so what I say goes!" Shadow argued.

"But I'm bigger!" Amy smiled.

"Your point?"

Amy lifted her foot up. Shadow got her point and bowed down to her on her knees. Amy smiled and the rest of the girls clapped their hands.

"Okay now! Let's play 'The Future Life of Sonic and Amy'!" Amy announced. All the girls cheered.

"And who do I get to be in this dare I ask?" Shadow asked.

"You're Sonic and this," Amy pulled out a figure of herself, "is me!"

"Whoopie, I get to be faker!" Shadow said with sarcasm.

Then as if it couldn't get any worse, Amy began acting it out. She picked up Shadow and her Amy toy.

"Oh Sonic I love you so much!" Amy squealed.

She then crashed Shadow against the Amy doll and made kissing noises.

"Lord (smack) help (smack) me (smack)!" Shadow yelled in between "kisses".

"Now what do you say?" Amy asked Shadow.

"I hate your guts." Shadow muttered.

"No that's wrong!" Amy whined, "Guys he needs a script!"

"You made a script for this game?" Shadow asked in disbelief.

Amy nodded as one of her friends handed her a script. She flipped to a page and smiled when she found it. She held it in front of Shadow's face.

"Read this." Amy ordered.

Shadow sighed and began reciting the paragraph, "Oh Amy I love you so much! Hugs her. Please will you always stay by my side and never leave me? Begin to cry. I don't know what I could do with out you." Shadow recited in a monotonous voice.

"Yay!" Amy yelled. (A/N: Let's put poor Shadow out of his misery already…)

Tails then burst through the door.

"Shadow! I have great news!" he yelled.

"Amy's being banned from this house?" Shadow asked.

"Nope! I found an antidote for you!" Tails yelled again.

Shadow perked up and climbed up tails to his shoulder. From there, he climbed up to Tails' muzzle and stood on his nose.

"What are you waiting for fox boy? Fill me up!" Shadow yelled.

Tails pulled out a small bottle filled to the brim with a yellow liquid. Shadow immediately snatched it from him and gulped it down. Shadow waited for a minute.

"Well?" Shadow asked; getting impatient.

"Hang on it should work soon." Tails said.

Shadow was then turned into a fish. He fell off Tails' nose and began flopping around on the ground.

"Can't… breathe…!" Shadow gasped.

Tails gasped and filled a cup up with water and put Shadow in it. Shadow glared up at him.

"I thought you said this would make me bigger! I'm still small and now… I'M A FISH!" Shadow barked at him.

"I'm sorry Shadow! I'll get it right someday!" Tails said quickly.

"Someday… great…" Shadow muttered.

**LOL! Poor Shadow! Review please and I'll update my other stories and maybe post a new one! Oh yeah and sorry it's kind of short... **


	20. One Fish, Small Fish, Mad Fish Go Fis

**Yay! 20 chapters! –does victory dance- OMG I finally saw POtC3! It was the BEST! I loved it so much and want to ramble on about it, but I'm going to stop and let you all read because I'm just nice like that so on with the chapter! –eye twitches-**

Chapter 20: One Fish, Small Fish, Mad Fish… Go Fish?

"Which one do you like batter Shadow? This one or this one?" Amy asked a small black and red fish.

"For the last time Amy, I do not need my own tank. Tails promised me that he would have the antidote ready by tonight." Shadow muttered from inside a plastic cup.

"That's only because you threatened him." Amy replied.

"So? He turned me into a fish!"

"That doesn't mean-!" Amy was cut off.

"Hey, isn't that Sonic?" Shadow asked, pointing out the door with a small flipper.

Amy's eye grew wide, "Sonic? Where? Where? TELL ME SHADOW!"

Shadow rubbed his ear with his flipper, "He ran-…"

Amy dropped the cup which held Shadow on the floor and bolted out the door. Shadow sighed.

"… That way…" he finished.

It then came back to him that he was a fish and began chocking on the air.

"AH! I need water! I'm dying!" Shadow yelled.

A young boy ran over to the flopping fish and began laughing.

"Daddy, what's wrong with the fish? Is he mental?"

"MENTAL?!" Shadow yelled.

Forgetting that he couldn't breathe, Shadow jumped up on the boy and smacked him across the face with a flipper. The boy began wailing and ran off to his dad complaining that every animal alive hates him. Shadow smiled, satisfied, and flopped over to a phone that was carelessly lying on the floor. Shadow managed to dial their home phone number and went over to the speaker, praying Amy, Sonic or Tails wouldn't answer. To his relief, Knuckles picked up.

"I already told you I don't want life insurance!" Knuckles yelled in to the phone, sending Shadow flying across the store.

He growled and flopped back over to the phone.

"Knuckles, listen it's me. I'm at Feeder's Supply lying on the floor on the verge of death. Will you please come get me? Oh and bring a cup of ice cold water." Shadow said.

"Oh, hi Shadow! Sure I'll come pick you up! I'll be over there in a jiffy!" Knuckles said, sounding giddy.

"A jiffy…?" Shadow asked.

"Shut it…" Knuckles replied, hanging up.

Shadow hopped off the phone and was surprised he was still alive being a fish in no water. He shrugged. The world had become a lot weirder since the 90's. Boy did he miss the gold old days… (A/N: What the heck Shadow?)

Once Shadow made it to the sidewalk outside he looked around for some sort of liquid. Just in case the world went back to normal, he wanted to make sure he wouldn't die. After finding nothing but a can of beer, Shadow sighed and knocked it over and went into the little puddle that he had made.

"Note to self: Kill Tails after returning for normal for having to wait in a puddle of cheap beer." Shadow mumbled to himself.

Five minutes later, Shadow saw a red Ferrari pull into the parking lot. Shadow's mouth dropped open after seeing Knuckles step out. He walked up to Shadow and grinned down at him.

"Why-?"  
"Don't ask." Shadow ordered.

Knuckles shrugged and picked Shadow up and put him in the cup of water he held. Shadow sighed and smiled.

"Ah, good old water." Shadow sighed.

"I thought you hated the stuff." Knuckles pointed out.

"I'm a fish what do you expect?" Shadow snapped back at him.

Knuckles shrugged once more before walking back to the Ferrari and putting the cup with Shadow in it in the cup holder. Knuckles started the car and drove home. Once they arrived home, they walked in and saw Sonic, Tails and Rouge playing cards.

"Got any sevens?" Rouge asked.

Tails handed her a card.

"Got any kings?" Sonic asked.

"Go fish." Tails replied.

Sonic slammed his deck on the table, "This game is pointless! Why do people say 'go fish' anyways? It's not like people play this game near a lake filled with fish! And even then what would the point of the fish be?" Sonic whined.

"Guys I'm home." Knuckles sighed.

Everyone turned to him and waved. Knuckles walked into the kitchen and Sonic and Rouge followed him in. Tails stopped in the doorway.

"So who was on the phone?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles held up the cup with the black and red fish. Shadow waved. Tails then suddenly disappeared.

"A fish called you?" Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"No faker, it's me. Tails somehow managed to turn me into a fish." Shadow said.

Sonic began to crack up so Rouge started talking.

"So, how did you get out of the house?" she asked.

"Amy took me to Feeder's Supply saying I needed my very own fish tank." Shadow explained causing Sonic to laugh harder.

"Put a cork in it, Sonic!" Shadow yelled.

Sonic stood up and grinned at Shadow, "Do you really think I'm going to take orders from a fish?" Sonic asked.

"Even though I may be a fish…. I still know some killer karate moves!" Shadow did a flip in the small cup and landed on the floor once more.

Everyone stared down at him waiting for him to start yelling for water. Instead, Shadow just stared back up at them, blinking.

"What?"

"Um… no offense, but aren't you supposed to be dying?" Rouge asked.

"Oh very well…" Shadow sighed.

He began flopping around, "Oh lord the air! Lord help me I need water! Help meeeee!" he wailed.

Sonic fell on the floor holding his chest and rolling around laughing at the act Shadow put on. Shadow stopped and Knuckles put him in a fish bowl. Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow all glanced down at Sonic. Tails then ran in the kitchen frantically holding up a bottle.

"Shadow, Shadow! I got the antidote and I know it's- OOF!" Tails had tripped over Sonic who was still laughing hysterically.

The two slid into a kitchen counter where a stack of plates fell on them. Knuckles glanced to Rouge then Shadow at what had just occurred.

"Wow… and I thought that only happened in movies." Knuckles said.

Ten minutes later, Tails had successfully finished pulled his abnormally large tails out from under the plates. Sonic laughter could still be heard from within. Tails picked up the vile that had gone through more flips and falls then all Pirates of the Caribbean movies put together and was surprised to find it unbroken. He walked up to the tiny black and red fish.

"You were saying?" Shadow pressed.

"I got the antidote Shadow!" Tails yelled in the fish bowl.

"Great," Shadow muttered, rubbing his permanently damaged ear from Tails' yell, "and you're sure this won't turn me into an iguana or something?"

"Absolutely positively!" Tails grinned.

"Right… well…pour it in the fish bowl and I'll drink it." Shadow said, still wondering if this was a good idea or not.

Tails obeyed and poured the red liquid in the water. Shadow soon drank it and waited for the effect.

"Well?" Tails asked eagerly, watching Shadow smack his lips, "How do you feel?"

Shadow opened his mouth to reply, but instead a large burp erupted from his mouth. More laughter could be heard from beneath the plates at this. Before Shadow could say anything else, a bright light flashed and Shadow was back into a hedgehog… except he was still in the fish bowl and now he was stuck.

"Well… it woked, but now um suck." Shadow said.

"I can fix that!" Knuckles smirked.

He took careful aim before hurling the fish bowl at the wall. At contact, the bowl shattered and Shadow fell to the floor. He rubbed his head before glaring at Knuckles.

"Was that really necessary?" Shadow asked.

"Um… yes?" Knuckles tried.

So, Shadow was finally freed from being a fish, Sonic was trapped in a pile of plates and the author finally got to see the third Pirates of the Caribbean movie. Life couldn't get any better… or so it seemed.

---

"I've done it!" a fat man exclaimed.

"What, shaved your hideous mustache off?" a blue robot grumbled from a corner.

"No! I've made the perfect weapon to use against Sonic! It will surely destroy him!" the fat man grinned.

"From what I've heard, Sonic is trapped under a pile of plates in a house. I think it'll take him a while to get out of this one…" The robot explained.

"Very well, I'll use it one Tails then!" the fat man yelled.

"He-."

"I don't want to hear it…"

**Okay, you all probably know who the people are that were just talking. But, for all you slow people out there (I'm just playin!) it was Eggman and Metal Sonic. Yes, they MIGHT appear in the next chapter… Oh well, back to vacation! Review!**


	21. A Sad Attempt at World Domination

**Wow, I haven't touched this story since May. May! I'm sorry people; I hope you haven't totally ditched this story… I've just been so caught up in other stories (and school), that I've forgotten about this one. Plus, humor doesn't come to me as easily as it used to. Ah well, here's an update, and I hope it's enough to satisfy your wants and needs. I'll try to update sooner next time I promise. **

Chapter 21: The Extremely Sad Attempt at World Domination

After five long hours of hard labor, Sonic had finally pulled himself out from underneath the pile of plates. He picked up the nice china plates and threw them in the garbage can without thinking twice. He then headed upstairs to his room and crashed on his bed. Shadow poked his head in and walked right up next to Sonic and blew an air horn in his ear. Sonic was hurled off the bed and out of the house. He wasn't seen for the rest of the day.

---

The next day, everyone awoke to screaming. Loud, annoying, shrieks of terror from random pedestrians among the planet we love, and call Earth. The inhabitants of the house of 0000 Life Gets You Nowhere St. looked out their bedroom windows to find people running up and down the streets screaming, cars flipped upside down, and some on fire, and a huge fleet of army jets soaring above in the sky.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, and Espio all met in their kitchen.

"So, what do you think the deal is with everyone screaming?" Shadow asked.

"Maybe they've finally accepted the fact that the war across seas is going nowhere and we're all slowly going broke," Sonic answered.

"That's not a true statement Sonic," Tails told him, pushing his glasses up his nose farther.

"Exactly! But, you don't hear me whining do you? No you don't!" Sonic snapped back, sticking his nose up in the air in a snobbish manner.

Everyone blinked. "Okay, that made absolutely no sense," Knuckles muttered.

"What does nowadays?" Sonic asked.

"Would you just put a cork in it?!" Shadow barked at him.

Sonic stared at Shadow with a puzzled look on his face. "Put a cork in what?" he asked.

Shadow's head turned into mushroom cloud. When it cleared, Shadow's head was burnt and covered in ashes and soot.

"Ow…" he muttered.

Rouge rolled her eyes before speaking. "Okay, before the author fires us because we are acting so retarded, why is everyone screaming?" she asked.

"I have no idea," Sonic said. "But seriously Shadow, what did you want me to put a cork in?"

Rouge screamed. "That's it! I tried! I really did!" she yelled.

"Rouge calm down, this is just typical Sonic. It's best for us to just ignore the poor creature and let him discover what Shadow meant on his own. That way he'll stay quiet for a good amount of the time," Knuckles explained. "Now, back to your question. Why don't we just turn on the news and see?"

Espio, who was miles ahead of these slow people, already had the TV and was watching the news.

"They said, it's something about Eggman threatening to destroy planet Earth," he told them.

"Eggman huh?" Knuckles said, a smile coming across his features. "He hasn't showed his face for what, about three years now? He must have some brilliant plan if it took him three years to think of it. What's the plan Espio?" he asked.

"He spent the last three years gathering an army of mice together and plans to use them to take over the world," he replied, reading off of the TV.

Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, and Tails fell to the floor. Sonic was still trying to figure out what Shadow's previous question had meant.

"He thinks he can take over the planet by using an army of mice?" Shadow asked.

"He has exactly 1,987,654,321 in the army currently, and is still in the process of drafting," Espio read.

"You have to admit, that is a lot of mice," Tails said.

Nobody paid any attention to him.

"Where's he getting all these mice from?" Rouge asked.

"Oh, here and there, everywhere," Espio said.

There was a moment of silence. Well not really, because everyone was still screaming outside. Knuckles then asked a question.

"Have the mice taken over any places yet?"

Everyone gave him a blank stare. He sweat dropped.

"I mean not like mice could actually overthrow humans, but you know what I mean right?"

"Eggman's planning to start in Station Square, then move east across the continent," Espio answered.

"I've got it, let's nuke Station Square!" Shadow blurted out.

"No!" everyone cried.

"If we do that, sure we'll kill the mice, but we'll kill several million humans as well," Rouge told Shadow.

Shadow shrugged. "Eh, what are a few million humans?" he asked. "There'll still be like 2.7 billion left on the planet."

"Yeah, plus a huge crater in the center of the planet," Knuckles added. "Anyways, that's not the point. The point is we'd be killing people. And killing is wrong."

"Since when did you become Elmo?" Shadow asked.

"Since when did you become heartless and cruel?" Knuckles countered.

Shadow smiled and shrugged. "Easy. When I was born," he replied.

"Guys, cut it out," Rouge said. "If we don't do something soon, Station Square is going to be filled with mice."

"I've got a better idea! Why don't we gather our own army of cats! Then when Eggman releases the mice, we release the cats! Cats hate mice, surely the cats will eat all mice!" Tails exclaimed.

Everyone stared at him.

"Oh good idea!" Shadow said. "Let's go gather up Blaze and Big and ask them to go eat a bunch of mice! Great idea Tails!"

"Thanks, Shadow!" Tails replied.

"THAT WAS SARCASM DIMWITT!"

After much chaos, and no, not the little blue things with wings, I mean the other kind, you know, pandemonium. Anyways, after much of that, the group of special ed animals had come up with an agreeable plan: Tails would make a bomb that would nuke Station Square, but only nuke all the mice and not the humans (much to Shadow's dismay). Tails built the bomb in record timing, 2.5 seconds, and they went over their plan once more. Then it was set.

Knuckles, Rouge, and Espio arrived at downtown Station Square to find Eggman in his floating thing that he never got out of. Sonic remained at the house still lost in thought. Underneath Eggman was a large, wooden crate, which everyone figured held the mice. It was shaking and jumping. On the side was CAUTION tape and a sign that read: "Prepare to meet your doom! As of today, Station Square, not mention the rest of the world, will be ruled by rodents!"

"Hey Eggman!" Knuckles hollered up to him. "When do you plan to release the mice?"

"In approximately," he checked his wrist, which was completely pointless because he wasn't even wearing a watch, "oh, fifteen minutes. Why? Anxious to see how much better a government run by mice is than a government run by people?"

"Uh, sure let's go with that!" Knuckles replied.

He spun back to face Rouge and Espio. "Fifteen minutes," he told Rouge.

She faced Espio. "Fifteen minutes," she told him.

"I know, I heard Knuckles the first time," he muttered.

"Sorry, just wanted to say that. It makes me feel important," Rouge told him.

"I'm sure it does," Espio replied.

---

Fourteen and three-fourths of a minute later, the X-Tornado was circling over Station Square. Tails was piloting of course and Shadow was on the wing holding the bomb, and waiting to drop it. Knuckles, Rouge, and Espio had climbed up a sky scraper so they wouldn't be hit by the tidal wave of mice soon to come.

"Okay, tell us when all of the mice have been released, and that's when I'll tell Shadow to drop the bomb," Tails said over a walkie-talkie.

"Rodger!" Knuckles replied.

They looked up at Eggman who was staring at his extremely pale wrist again, acting like there was a watch on it. He grinned and stared down at the crate that was now jumping up and down and shaking the streets.

"Well, your fifteen minutes are up! I hope you've enjoyed life! Now prepare to be miceified!" Eggman yelled as he pressed a big red button.

"Miceified?" Knuckles said.

"Is that even a word?" Rouge asked.

"In Eggmanese it is," Espio said.

A hatch in the crate then opened up and a bunch of tiny gray rodents erupted from it. They were all squealing and squeaking with glee.

"Or fright because they were all claustrophobic," Knuckles pointed out.

The author ignored him. The mice continued to flow from the container and spread throughout the city. It was mayhem.

Up on the plane, Shadow was near to having a seizure because he was laughing so hard.

"This is pathetic!" he wailed. "I mean mice? He'd be better off with chinchillas then mice!"

"Shadow, please don't encourage him," Tails said, hoping the fat person couldn't hear him.

Back down on the skyscraper, Knuckles, Rouge, and Espio were carefully watching the crate empty out. Once the last straggler escaped the box, they all smiled. Knuckles held up the walkie-talkie to his mouth.

"All clear," he said.

Back up on the plane, Tails smiled. "Okay Shadow! Drop it!" he hollered.

Shadow stared at him. "Drop what?" he asked.

"The bomb!" Tails yelled.

"Oh yeah, the bomb!" Shadow said.

He grabbed it and held it above his head. His eyes grew wide and his tongue hung out from the side of his mouth. He was going to have so much fun with this.

"It's nukin' time!" he hollered.

Shadow then shoved the bomb off the plane. Tails swept down to the building to allow Knuckles, Rouge, and Espio jump on the plane before flying a safe distance away. Station Square was soon a gigantic mushroom cloud. Eggman was sent hurling into space from the force of the explosion. After the mushroom cloud dissolved, it was clear to see the mice were gone, and the people were not. Everyone stopped screaming, and began cheering instead. The X-Tornado was quiet. For a good two seconds that is. The silence was soon broken by Shadow.

"Yeah baby! That was awesome!" he hollered. "Woo! I hope Eggman tries to dominate the world again soon, so I can do that again!"

Everyone on the plane hung their heads at their friend who desperately needed help.

**Please review to let me know that I still have people reading this! This is kinda like the story I work on when nothing comes to mind in my other stories. I'll work on it, but it's not going to be my first priority. Or maybe it will be, since I haven't updated in 6 months… I don't know. I'll think of something though I promise!!!**


	22. THE LAST CHAPTER!

Chapter 22: THE LAST CHAPTER!!!

The next morning, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge were eating breakfast in silence. It was actually quite peaceful. Unfortunately, since the author writing this story is in charge, this silence didn't last long. Soon, Sonic ran into the kitchen holding a newspaper. His eyes were wide and he looked scared.

"Guys! Guys! Guess what? You'll never guess! The author is canceling this story!" he yelled, waving his arms in the air. "This chapter is the last!"

Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, and Tails just went back to eating, totally ignoring Sonic's comment.

"Uh guys? Did you even hear what I said?" Sonic asked.

Shadow spun around to face him after finishing his bowl of Fruit Loops.

"Yes, we did hear you Sonic, it'd be impossible to _not_ hear you. Even a deaf person could hear you're obnoxious yelling," he told Sonic.

"Well, isn't it horrible?" he asked.

"Not really," Shadow replied.

This caused a confused look to appear on the blue hedgehog's face. "Why's that?"

"Well, first off, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, and I have all known about this for a while now. Secondly, it's been pretty obvious, just by the lack of attention this story has been getting. And lastly-."

"Is lastly even a word?" Sonic interrupted.

Shadow shrugged. "Who knows? Even if it's not, the worst that will happen is this story will get bad reviews," he said. "Anyways, lastly, we're already in countless other stories, so ending this one isn't that bad. To me at least."

"That's just because you don't have a good sense of humor," Knuckles mumbled.

Shadow turned to face him. "If I don't have a good sense of humor, how come this story has over 80 reviews?" he asked.

"Well, considering that once people read this, there will be more reviews, that number will actually increase to over 90 most likely," Tails stated.

"I didn't ask you!" Shadow yelled.

He then turned back to Sonic. "Okay, to sum it up: the story is ending so deal with it." He then began heading upstairs. "If you need me, I'll be packing for my appearance in the next story."

Without another word, Shadow walked up to his room. Once he was gone, Knuckles turned to Rouge.

"Is the story really ending?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "Guess so," she replied. "What's the paper say, Sonic?"

Sonic unfolded in and found the correct page. He then stared at the paper and said nothing. Knuckles, Rouge, and Tails all waited patiently for about five seconds.

"Sonic, can you read us the article?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic sweat dropped and glanced up at Knuckles.

"You see, there's a tiny bit of a problem with that," Sonic said.

"What's that?"

"I… I can't read," Sonic answered.

Rouge smacked her forehead. "I should've figured as much…" she muttered. "Foxboy, you can read, read us the article."

Knuckles then caught on to something.

"Wait a minute, if you can't read, how do you know that there's an article in the paper about this story ending?" he asked.

Sonic sweat dropped. "I guessed?"

Knuckles, Rouge, and Tails fell to the ground. When they got up, they were all glaring at Sonic. Then, out of nowhere, a black hole opened up in the ceiling and a girl fell through and landed in the kitchen. The four Mobians stared at her.

"Who are you?" Knuckles asked.

The girl got up off the floor and dusted herself off. Strange enough, the girl looked very familiar to Knuckles.

"Wait a minute, do I know you from somewhere?" he asked.

"Probably. I'm the author of this story and this is my co-writer Ajax," she said, pulling out a black hamster from her pocket.

"You mean to tell us, that this hamster helped you write this story?" Rouge asked.

The author nodded. "Yep."

"No wonder some of these chapters were so "out there"," Rouge mumbled.

"If you're the author, then how did you get into the story? And who's writing the story right now?" Tails asked.

"Well, this is fiction so anything can happen. Plus, it's my story so I control it! Bwahahahaha! Erm… sorry," the author replied.

"Then who's writing this story?" Tails asked again.

"My computer," the author answered.

"How? Computer's are inanimate objects," Tails said.

"Mine has a mind of its own. His name is Jerry!"

"Your computer's name is Jerry?" Knuckles asked.

"Yep!"

"Why are you here?" Rouge asked.

"To tell you all that this story is ending in about a page or two," the author replied.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Because Shadow wanted me to end it."

"Why?" Knuckles asked.

"Geez what is this, Ask the Author Questions Day?" the author complained. "I don't know! Go ask Shadow!"

"Go ask Shadow what?" Shadow asked, coming down the stairs.

"Why did you want this story to end?" Tails asked.

"I never said I wanted it to end," Shadow said.

Everyone glanced at the author who was sweating.

"HE LIES!" she yelled before she and her hamster disappeared in a puff of smoke.

And so the story ended, all thanks to "Shadow".

"No! I promise I had noting to do with this!" he argued.

Just ignore him, he's lying like always. So thanks to Shadow, Sonic Gone Wild 2 has officially ended and everyone will live happily ever after.

"Not Shadow, we're going to beat him up for making this story end," Knuckles said.

"Aah! Don't hurt me!" Shadow yelled.

What a wimp.

THE END

**Okay so it's not the best ending. In fact, it was probably the worst ending out there. Even I, the author, don't like it. I'm sorry for it's lameness (is that a word?), but I just wanted to make the last chapter, so I can really focus on my other stories and not have to worry about updating this one. Remember, it's Shadow's fault!**

**Shadow: Is not!**


End file.
